Mixed Emotions
by Mew Ami
Summary: N always thought that Pokemon feared humans until he met a girl name Touko. She was a complete mystery to him because for some reason her pokemon were happy to be with her. So to end the mystery N will disguise himself and join her on her journey.
1. Let the Journey Begin!

Mixed Emotions

By: Mew Ami

Chapter one: Let the Journey Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! That includes both the anime and the games! If I did own the rights to Pokémon I would make a separate anime with just the characters from the 5th gen games.

* * *

><p><em>921/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello! This is so exciting! I have never had a diary before…..what should I write? Oh, I know! I'll write an introduction just because I can! My name is Touko White and I'm thirteen years old, but not for long! Tomorrow is my fourteen birthday! Let's see what else can I say about myself? Oh! I'm a cheerful girl and I always look on the bright side of things. However, I can have a temper especially if things don't go my way. I'm also very competitive and I can be clumsy. I love to sing, hum, play sports, read, and the list can go on! Well, that's me in a nutshell now, lets talk about my birthday._

_Tomorrow is a very special day because I'll finally get my first Pokémon! Usually people get their Pokémon when they turn ten, but Professor Juniper thought we weren't ready yet. As in we I'm referring to my best friends Cheren and Bianca. Today is Bianca's fourteen birthday and yesterday Cheren also turned fourteen. Now, that we're all 14 (or I will be) she believes that we're responsible enough to go off and train Pokémon. I'm so excited and yet nervous at the same time! Because you see, Diary I can't make up my mind about what starter I want! I hope I pick the right one tomorrow. Well, that's it for now. I have to go to bed early because I'm leaving in the morning for my journey. I'll write in you later! Bye!_

Touko closes it and puts it in on top of the nightstand next to her bed. She then sets her alarm clock and turns off the lamp that's also on the nightstand. She quickly lays her head down on her pillow and covers herself up with a blanket. She then closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The night passes by and it's finally morning. The sunlight goes through the window and hits Touko in the face. It somewhat wakes her up so she covers her face with her blanket. Pretty soon her alarm clock starts to go off.

_Bring, Bring, Bring_

"Hmmm," says the young girl who's still half sleep. She sits up and stares at her alarm clock wondering why it's going off. She soon realizes that's morning and leans over and turns the clock off. She then gets out of bed and heads over to her closet**.**

The girl opens her closet and grabs a black jacket without sleeves and white T-shirt. She then closes the door and goes over to her dresser. The girl opens the bottom drawer and pulls out a pair of jean shorts. After she closes the drawer, she opens the top one and pulls out a fresh pair of clean underwear. The girl then closes it and gets dress. Once dress, she throws her PJs in a hamper that's next to her dresser. The girl then grabs a brush off her dresser and brushes her long brown hair.

After brushing out her hair, Touko grabs a hair tie off of her dresser and starts to put up her hair. As she's putting up her hair there's a knock at the door.

"Come in," she says.

"Good morning, birthday girl!" says a woman's voice, when the door opens up.

Touko turns and sees her mother standing in the doorway holding a package in her arms. "Morning, mom. What's in the box?"

The mother smiles at her daughter and walks over to her. "It's a gift from Professor Juniper." She then places the package on her dresser.

"…She got me a gift!" Touko cries out in shock.

Touko's mother chuckles and says, "She told me that inside the box are the three starter Pokémon and once you pick out your Pokémon she wants you to go visit her at her lab."

"Why I couldn't just go over to her lab and pick one there?"

"She has some errands that she needs to run. So she didn't want you and friends to wait to receive your Pokémon."

"My friends are coming over here?"

"Yes. She told me that they'll be here in about a half hour. Now, since it's your birthday how about I fixed you your favorite breakfast?"

Touko nods her head happily and says, "That would be great!"

"All right, I'll call you when it's ready," her mother says and then leaves the room.

After Touko's mother leaves, she starts to hum to herself happily and she goes over to her window. She pulls up blinds and opens the window up. A cool breeze enters the room and hits Touko in the face.

"_Oh, how I love the first day of autumn!" _Touko thinks to herself happily as she gazes outside the window. _"…I better finish packing." _She turns around and walks over to her bed. At the end of her bed is a big massager bag sitting on the floor. Touko lifts it up and places it on the top of her bed.

She opens it up and goes through her bag. She makes sure that she has enough clothes and supplies. The young girl notices that she needs jeans so she goes over to her dresser and opens the bottom drawer. She pulls out two pairs of jeans and closes the drawer. The young girl then goes back to her bed and puts the jeans inside her bag.

"_That should be everything," _Touko thinks to herself.

"Touko, breakfast is almost ready!" shouts her mother from downstairs.

The young girl zips up her bag and puts the strap on her shoulder. She then leaves her bedroom and enters a hallway. She turns to the right and walks straight down the hallway until she reaches the staircase. The young girl walks downstairs and enters the living area which is open to the kitchen.

Touko walks up to the table and places her bag on top of the chair next to hers. She then takes her seat. Her mother comes over to her and places a plate of food in front of her. On the plate is some scramble eggs and two pieces of pancakes. Touko grabs the maple syrup that's in front of her plate and pours it on her pancakes.

Her mother puts food onto her plate and joins her daughter at the table. She takes the seat that's across from Touko.

"Are you excited?" her mother asks.

"Yep! I hope Bianca and Cheren hurry up," replies Touko and then takes a bite out of her pancake.

"Oh! Before I forget!" says her mom and gets up from the table. She goes back into the kitchen and by the phone is a basket that contains today's mail. She picks up a postcard and brings it back to the table. "This is from your father."

"Really!" Touko takes the postcard and looks it. The front of the postcard is a picture of a Pikachu and an Eeevee playing with a ball. She glances at the back and reads the message from her dad. He wishes her happy birthday and good luck on being a Pokémon trainer.

"I wish he was here today," says her mother somewhat sadly.

The young girl puts the postcard on the table next to her plate and says, "Mom, I bet he feels the same way too, but work is keeping him busy."

Her mother lets out a sigh and says, "I wished he picked to study Pokémon habitats in the Unova region instead of the Kanto region."

"But, mom he got bored of Unova Pokémon."

"I know, I know. It's just today is special."

"Mom, it's fine."

Before he mother can respond the doorbell rings, Touko jumps up from her seat and practically runs to the door. She opens it up and sees Cheren standing at the door. She looks behind him and sees no sign of Bianca.

"Morning," says Cheren.

"Good morning! Where's Bianca?" asks Touko.

"Take a guess."

"She over slept?"

"Yep so she'll be a little late."

"Of course."

Cheren walks into the house and Touko closes the door right behind them. Cheren greets Touko's mother and then the both of them go back upstairs to her room. When they enter the room, Cheren notices the package sitting on Touko's dresser.

"Is that the gift from Professor Juniper?" he asks her.

"Yep, but we can't open it until Bianca gets here."

Touko's friend just walks over to her desk and sits down in the chair and says, "We're going to be here all day then."

"Cheren, that's not nice," says Touko and leaves the door open and then goes to sit down on her bed. "I'm sure she's on her way right now."

"I know, but we been waiting for this day for such a long time."

Touko smiles and says, "Yeah. I'm excited too. So which starter are you going to pick?"

"I like all three of them so I made a list of all the pros and cons of each starter. After that, I ranked them."

"Which means?"

"The one on the top my list is the one that I'm going to pick."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

Touko makes a slight angry face at him and says nothing else to her friend. They don't say anything else as they wait for Bianca. The wait doesn't last long and there's a knock at the door. The two friends turn to look at the door and see Bianca standing there.

"Sorry, I'm late," she says. "I accidentally fell back to sleep after my mom woke me up."

"It's fine," says Touko.

"Well, let's open that gift now," says Cheren and stands up from the chair.

Touko gets up from her bed and walks over to the dresser. The package is covered in blue wrapping paper with a green bow on top. She notices that there is a card underneath the bow so she opens the envelope and pulls out the card. Touko then reads the card aloud, "Happy Birthday to all of you! For your birthday gift I got you three a Pokémon. Please settle your choices civilly. Professor Juniper."

"Well, since today is your birthday, Touko why don't you pick first?" says Bianca and turns to look at Cheren and asks, "Is that okay, Cheren?"

"Sounds reasonable to me," he replies.

"Are you guys sure?" asks Touko in doubtful voice. "Cheren, you're the oldest why don't you go first?"

"Nope. Today is your day not mine. Go ahead and pick your Pokémon."

Touko looks back at the gift and notices that she doesn't need to unwrap it. Instead the lid comes off very easily and when she opens it she sees three pokeballs sitting next to each other. Underneath each ball is a label with the Pokémon's name on it.

The young girl reads each label and thinks about which one to choose. It's a very hard decision because each one of them would make a great partner. She starts to think about the pros and cons of each Pokémon which allows her to make her decision.

She grabs the pokeball that's on the right side of the box. She turns and faces her friends with a smile on her face. "I picked Oshawott."

"Okay, my turn!" shouts Bianca and grabs the pokeball from the middle carelessly without thinking.

"Bianca, did you think about your choice?" asks the young boy.

"Um, not really. They're all cute and I'll be happy with anyone of them," replies the blond headed girl.

Cheren lets out a sigh and says, "This is a serious matter, Bianca. These aren't pets they're our partners for life."

"Must you take the fun out everything?"

"I'm just being honest. Looks like my Pokémon will be Snivy."

"Are sure about that one?" asks Touko.

"Yes Snivy actually was my top choice," he replies.

"So I guess you picked Tepig," says Touko and looks at Bianca.

"Yep! Now, that we all have our Pokemon why don't we have a battle?" replies Bianca.

"Where?"

"Hmm your room will work."

"My room!" says Touko in surprise.

"Bianca, I don't think batting in her room will be such a good idea," says the young boy.

"Guys, our Pokémon are partially babies they won't do much damage to the room," the blond headed girl explains and then faces Touko. "So can we?"

"I don't know," says Touko.

"Please!" begs her friend and gives her a puppy dog pout.

"_I hate it when she does that," _Touko thinks to herself and then says aloud, "Alright."

"Yay! I'll challenge you first, Touko!" cries out Bianca in excitement and throws her pokeball into the air. "Go, Tepig!" The pokeball opens up and out comes the fire pig Pokémon.

"Go, Oshawott!" Touko shouts and also throws her pokeball into the air and it opens up and the water otter Pokémon pops out.

"_This will be easy," _Touko thinks to herself and then says out loud "Alright, Oshawott use water gun!"

"Osha!" cries out the Pokémon and pushes his lip against each other, but nothing comes out. He now looks really confused. "Osha?"

"What the..," says Touko to herself.

"Tepig, use tackle!" cries out Bianca and her Pokémon comes rushing up to Oshawott and she slams into him and knocks Oshawott off his feet and he lands on his back.

"Oshawott!" Touko cries out to him in concern.

"Touko," says Cheren and his friend looks at him. "Oshawott isn't at high enough level to know water gun yet."

"I noticed," the young girl mutters to herself and looks back at Oshawott and says aloud, "Okay, then Oshawott use tackle!"

Touko's Pokémon dashes over to Tepig and is about to hit her, but Tepig dodges the attack at the last minute and she then hits Oshawott with a tail whip attack. The attack hits him right in the face and he falls backwards again. He gets back up and manages to hit Tepig with a tackle attack.

Bianca's Pokémon ends up landing on Touko's bed and Oshawott chases after the other Pokémon which messes up the sheets on the bed. The two Pokémon keep at it for a bit, but in the end Bianca's Pokémon faints and Touko wins the battle.

"Yes!" cries out Touko and leaps for joy. "Good job, Oshawott!"

"Tepig, return," says Bianca somewhat sadly and holds up her pokeball and her Pokémon returns back to her home.

"Bianca, you did pretty good for you first battle," says Touko with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," she says and a small smile appears on her face.

"Now, it's my turn," says Cheren and then turns to the blond hair girl and says, "Bianca, we'll battle later when your Pokémon is felling better."

Bianca just nods her head in agreement and gets out the way before the battle begins.

Cheren faces Touko and pulls out is pokeball off of his belt. He throws it up into the air and the grass snake Pokémon pops out. The pokeball then returns to his hand.

"Okay, Oshawott," says Touko and looks at her Pokémon and says, "We can win this!"

"Osha," says her Pokémon and nods his head in agreement

The battle begins and the two Pokémon begin to duke it out. In the beginning of the battle Snivy has the upper hand by using leer constantly on Oshawott. The otter Pokémon's eyesight becomes blurry and he can't see a thing. Snivy uses tackle on Oshawott and causes him to hit the back of the desk chair. Oshawott stands up and shakes his head, when his eyesight returns and the first thing he sees is Snivy standing right in front of him. Snivy is about to use leer again, but Oshawott quickly uses tail whip which causes Snivy to fall over and hit the floor. When he stands up, Oshawott uses tackle and he goes flying and hits the wall that's behind them. Snivy tries to get up, but ends up fainting.

Touko runs over to Oshawott and hugs him. "Great job!"

"Osha!" says her Pokémon happily and blushes slightly.

"Snviy return," says Cheren as he holds of his pokeball. Snivy glows a bright red and goes back inside his pokeball.

Touko lets go of Oshawott and holds up her pokeball. Her Pokémon also glows a bright red and returns back inside his pokeball. Touko then stands up and faces her friends. "That was fun."

"Yes it was," says Bianca.

Cheren says nothing and looks really upset about the outcome of the battle. Bianca notices and smiles. She goes near him and pinches both of his cheeks with her fingers. She pulls a little too hard which causes him to slap her right hand.

"What was that for?" he nearly yells at her.

"To try to get you to smile silly!" she replies. "It's okay to lose a battle."

"But it was my first battle," he mutters angrily to himself, but Bianca is able to hear him since she's close to him.

"Just try harder next time."

"My goodness!" says a voice coming from the doorway. The three friends turn to look and see Touko's mother standing there. "I heard noises from downstairs, but I had no idea that you guys were actually having a battle."

Touko looks around her room and sees that her room is a complete mess. The rug on that's on the center of floor is turn upside down and her bed's sheets are scatter across the room. Also there are black marks both on the walls and the floor.

"Sorry!" says the blond headed girl. "It was my idea to have the battle here. I'll clean it up right away."

"I'll help too," says the young boy.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean this mess up later. You three better get over to Professor Juniper's lab," replies Touko's mother.

"Are you sure, mom?" asks Touko.

"Yes. Now, get going," says her mother and leaves then the room and goes back downstairs.

The three friends follow her and when they get downstairs, they head straight to the front door. Touko opens the door and the three friends make their way to the lab. Once they reach it, the door opens up and the three see Professor Juniper standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I was just on my way over to your house, Touko," she says.

"Sorry if we're late, says" Bianca. "We were having a battle."

"Already!" says the professor in shock. "Well, then I guess there's no need for a practice battle then. Well, let's go inside my lab." She turns around heads back inside. The three friends follow her to the back of the lab.

Professor Juniper turns around to face them and says, "Well, today is the big day. I'm sorry I made you three wait four more years to become trainers, but back then you three weren't mature enough to be a trainer. Being a trainer is a huge reasonability."

"We can handle it," says Cheren with a determined voice.

The professor smiles and says, "I'm glad you feel the same way. Now, I have something for the three of you." She turns around and picks up three pokedexes off a table and gives one to each of three friends. "As you know these are pokedexes which will aid each of you on your journeys."

After receiving their pokedexes, Professor Juniper then gives each of them five pokeballs. Once they get their pokeballs, they place them on their belts. The professor then wishes them luck on their journeys and they go on their way.

The moment they get outside they start head towards Route One, but Touko realizes that her bag is still at home and she needs to talk to her mother. She stops and turns to face her friends.

"Before we go I need to run home," says Touko. "I want to tell my mom goodbye and I need to get my bag."

"I already said goodbye to my parents," says Cheren. "I'll wait to for you by the entrance to Route One."

"I'll go with you, Cheren," says Bianca. "I also already said goodbye to my parents."

Touko then heads back to her house and opens the front door. She walks inside and sees that her mother is nowhere to be seen. Touko figures that she must be upstairs, but before she goes to look for her mother, she grabs her bag from the kitchen chair. Touko then goes over to the stairs and walks up to the second floor. When she gets up stairs, she hears noises coming from her bedroom. Touko walks down the hallway and sees that her bedroom door is open and she enters it.

The noises happen to be music coming from a boom box. Her mother is listening to a CD while she's cleaning up her daughter's room. Right now Touko's mom is kneeling on the ground washing the back wall with some soap and water and doesn't notice her daughter is standing in the doorway.

"Mom," says the young girl.

Her mother turns her head and sees that her daughter is back home. She stands up and walks over to her. "Leaving already?"

"Yes" replies her daughter. "I guess this is goodbye."

When she reaches her daughter, Touko's mom gives her a big hug and says, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," replies Touko and returns the hug.

"Before you go," says her mother and lets go of her and then just walks out of the room.

Touko lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes. Her mother likes to leave the room in a middle of a conversation.

Her mom comes back into the room carrying a medium size present and a small size gift that's sitting on top of the first gift. She walks up to her daughter and hands it to her. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," says Touko and then walks over to the desk and sits the presents down on top of it. She opens the small gift first and inside is an Xtransceiver. "Wow! This will make easier to call people!"

"Yep, I thought you would like it. Is red an okay color? It was the only color left."

"I don't mind. I like the color red."

Touko puts the Xtransceiver on her left wrist and then opens the next gift and inside the box is a pair of pink gym shoes. "Awesome!" She throws the shoes on the ground and sits down next to them. She takes off her old pair of shoes and puts on the new pair.

Her mother smiles and says, "There running shoes so they're built to last. You're old pair probably wouldn't make the trip."

"No, they wouldn't," says Touko and leaps up from the ground and then walks over to hug her mother. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. You better get going," answers her mother and lets go of her daughter.

"Okay. Well, I'll call you once month."

"Sounds good to me. I already put our house number in your contact list."

"Cool, thanks. Well, bye," Touko starts to head out the door, but her mother calls out to her. She stops walking and turns to face her mother.

"Touko, I put a map of the region in your bag," she says.

"Okay, thanks."

"…Do you have everything?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. Now, I got to go, bye."

"Bye, love you sweetie."

"Love you too!" Touko says and then leaves her room. She rushes to the stairs and runs down them. She keeps on running and approaches the front door and opens it. Touko goes outside and closes the door behind her. She then dashes off to Route One.

Touko meets back up with Cheren and Bianca. They then go on their way and leave their hometown, Nuvema. They walk down the route and it doesn't take them very long to approach the next town, Accumula. Before they enter the town they wonder around the area looking for wild Pokémon, but they have no luck.

The three friends then enter Accumula Town and notice the town's plaza off to the left of the entrance. In the plaza is a huge crowd of people gather around in a circle. The three of them are curious so they make their way through the crowd and reach the middle of the circle. Inside the circle the three friends see a tall man with long light green hair. He looks rather old and he's also wearing an old robe. Behind him are group of soldiers dressed in knight clothing.

"Ladies and gentleman!" the old man shouts into the crowd. "I have come to your small town to deliver an important message!"

Touko feels like this will be boring and stops paying attention to him. She glances around the crowd and notices a young boy in the front of the crowd on the opposite side of the circle. Like the old man he has long light green hair, but is wearing today's clothing and his hair is up in a ponytail. He's also wearing a ball cap.

She stares at him for a bit wonders if he's related to that man. As she stares at him the boy notices her and looks right at her. They're eyes meet for a split second and Touko quickly looks away. She feels her heart pounding against her chest and wonders what's causing her heart to act like that. She just shakes her head and ignores it. She then pays attention to the old man again.

"That's right," he says. "Pokémon and humans were meant to live separate lives!"

"_Huh?" _Touko thinks to herself and confusion fills her face.

The people around her begin to whisper questioning the green hair man's statement.

"There is no such thing has living in harmony with Pokémon. The only way achieve peace with Pokémon is let them go and leave them be. It may confuse you now, but all of you with come to your senses and release your Pokémon," says the man and then he turns to left and makes his way out of the crowd. The soldiers follow closing behind him.

As the crowd begins to thin out Bianca says, "I wonder if he's right."

"Of course it's not true," says Cheren. "Pokémon and humans were meant to live together."

"Who was that guy?" asks Touko.

The young boy glances at her and says, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Yes and no. I missed the beginning of his speech."

"His name is Ghetsis," replies Bianca. "He's a member of Team Plasma."

"Team Plasma?" says Touko.

"Yeah, I wonder who they really are," says the blond headed girl.

"Let's forget about them," says Cheren. "We need to find the Pokémon Center." The three friends glance around and Bianca spots it. They then start to head towards the center.

As they're walking Touko goes into deep thought about Team Plasma and ends walking behind Bianca and Cheren. She doesn't think about Team Plasma for very long and ends up thinking about that green hair boy. Seeing how she's so deep in thought, Touko isn't paying to where she is going and ends up tripping over a small hole in the side walk.

She falls to the ground and lands on her hands and knees. She looks up expecting to see her friends, but instead sees a pair of big blue eyes. She gazes into the eyes and ends up going into a slight daze.

"You okay?" asks the owner of the eyes.

"Uh," says Touko and snaps out her daze. She then notices that eyes belong to that green headed boy. "Yes."

He holds out his hand and she takes it. He then helps her up off the ground. "You should watch where you're going."

"I'm normally not like this. I was just deep in thought."

"About what Ghetsis said?" asks the boy.

"..Sure," she lies not wanting to admit that he's in her thoughts.

"So do you think he is right about releasing Pokémon?"

"Um, not really. I like my Pokémon and I just got him today."

"Can I see him?" asks the boy.

"…Why?"

"I just want to see what type of Pokémon you got."

"Okay," says Touko and gets out her pokeball. She then opens it and Oshawott pops out and lands on the sidewalk.

"Oshawott!" he cries happily.

Touko smiles at him and picks up him and holds him her arms. "This is Oshawott. Isn't he cute?"

The young boy just stares at the Pokémon and shock fills his face. "…is that possible?"

"What's possible?" asks Touko in confusion.

"That can't be," he says and looks away and goes into deep thought.

"What can't be?"

The young boy doesn't answer her question and just walks away. This angers Touko dearly and is about to go after him, but she hears her name being call. She looks to her right and sees Bianca running up to her.

"There you are," says her friend when she reaches her. "Cheren and I got to the Pokémon Center and you disappeared. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped," replies Touko.

"Why is Oshawott out?"

"Uh," says Touko and looks down at her Pokémon and wonders if she should tell her friend about that young boy.

"Touko?"

"He came out of his pokeball when I fell," Touko answers quickly as she glances back up at her friend. It's best if she doesn't mention the young green headed boy to her friends. Cheren might make a big deal out of it and she'll probably never meet him again.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go Cheren is waiting for us."

"Right," says Touko and the two friends make their way to the center.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Blah, this chapter was really boring. Yep you're not alone if you're thinking this chapter is boring. Why is it boring? Well, it's like how you playing a game and in the beginning of the game things are somewhat dull. That's how I describe this chapter.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it regardless of what I said above. I did my best because well….this is my first Pokémon fic. However, this is not my first fanfiction. Anyway after beating Pokémon Black, I was really upset with the ending (I won't say it for those who haven't beaten the game) so I decided to make this fic to put my own twist on the story. Don't get me wrong the ending was good, but a certain thing happen that made me mad and sad.

You probably notice this chapter is similar to the beginning of the two games. Well, it is. I was just using the beginning to help set up my story. Most future chapters will not be similar to the games expect for Team Plasma' plan and N's attentions to get the game's legendary.

So I have some questions for you guys.

Do I need to improve on the description for Pokémon battles?

Did you guys like the diary entry?

Does Pokémon need to be capitalized? (Word wants it to be, yes that's right Word knows how to spell Pokémon)

Will you guys even answer these questions?

Well, that's it for now. No, my author notes will never be this long again. The next chapter will be posted next month.

Please Review!

P.S.

She picked Oshawott because I did (Oshawott rules!).


	2. A Mystery

Mixed Emotions

By: Mew Ami

Chapter two: A Mystery

An:

Wow a chapter! I thought this day would never come. I want to give a shout out to Casamora who sent me a review it. It really did motivate me to finish this chapter. So thank you!

Well, enjoy chapter two!

* * *

><p>"Cheren! I found her!" shouts Bianca, when the two girls enter the Pokémon Center.<p>

To the left there are a couple of tables and Cheren is sitting at one that's by the window. He turns to look at his friends and says, "Bianca, no need to shout."

"Sorry," says the blond headed girl.

The black hair boy stands up and makes his way to his friends. "Touko, what happened to you?"

"I tripped," replies his friend. "Then I had to deal with Oshawott because he accidently got out of his pokeball."

"Well, you better returned him to his pokeball so you can take him to Nurse Joy. She's at the front desk in the back of the center."

"Oh, okay," says his friend and returns her Pokémon to his ball and then she walks to the back of the room and stops at the front desk.

"Welcome," says the pink hair woman. "How may I help you?"

"Um, my Oshawott needs to be healed," replies Touko and hands over her pokeball.

"Thank you. Your Oshawott will be returned to you as quickly as possible," says Nurse Joy and takes the pokeball from Touko's hand. "What is your name?"

"Touko."

"Alright then I'll shall call you over the intercom, when your Pokémon is ready, Touko."

"Thank you," replies the girl and then goes back over to her friends who are still sitting at the table. She sits down next to Bianca who's sitting across from Cheren.

"Well, since we're all here I would like to discuss something," says Cheren.

"What is it?" replies the blond headed girl.

"I would like to go on my own journey."

"I see," says Touko.

"I just….," Cheren trails off trying to think of away to not offend his friends.

Touko notices that and smiles and says, "Cheren, you don't want me or Bianca to get in your way do you?"

"Yes," replies her friend.

"It's okay. I understand after all you want to become a champion and that takes a lot of training."

"So you guys don't mind?"

"Not all," says Bianca. "I kind of wanted to go on my own because knowing me I'll just slow you all down. "

"No you won't," says Touko.

"Oh, yes I will. I want to check out all the towns and cities in the Unova Region. I never left our town before."

"Well, then it's settle all three of us won't travel together and we'll be rivals," says Cheren.

"Sounds good to me," says Touko.

"Rivals! Who said anything about rivals?" says Bianca in panicky.

"Well, all of us are going to try to make it to the Pokémon League right?" says the young boy. "We might battle each other there so we might as well get use to it."

"Right," says Touko in agreement.

"Okay, but we're still friends right?" asks the blond headed girl.

"Of course," says the young girl.

"Cheren and Bianca, your Pokémon are now ready to be pick up," says Nurse Joy over the intercom system.

The young boy stands up and says, "Well, I'm going to get my Snivy and leave. I need to catch some Pokémon before I challenge the first gym leader."

Bianca stands up as well and says, "Well, good luck I'm going to go explore the town before I leave."

The three friends say their goodbyes and Cheren and Bianca go to get their Pokémon back. Once they receive their Pokémon they leave the center.

After the young girl's friends leave, she gets up from the chair to stretch her legs. She walks around the center and discovers that the town's Pokemart is on the other side of the Pokémon Center. She decides to buy some supplies while she waits for Oshawott.

She goes up to the counter and purchases some potions, stat healers, and pokeballs. She also buys some lunch for herself and a bag of Pokémon food and a bowl. As she puts her items into her bag Nurse Joy calls for her over the intercom system. She finishes packing away her supplies and closes her bag. Touko then goes on over to the front desk and takes Oshawott back and then leaves the center.

Touko makes her way out of Accumula town and enters the gate to Route two. When she exits the gate, she stands in front of it and gets her map out her bag. She takes note that Route two will lead her to Striagton City and within that city is a gym. Touko closes the map and places it back into her bag. After putting her map away, she glances up at the road head of her.

_'This is it,'_ she thinks to herself as determination fills her eyes. _'Once I catch my first Pokemon I can start my training for the Pokémon League.'_

She starts to walk down the road, but comes to a complete stop when she hears a popping noise coming from behind her. The young girl turns around and sees her Oshawott standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Osha," he says and waves at his trainer.

"Oshawott," says Touko in a confused voice. "What are you doing out of your pokeball?"

"Oshawott!" replies her Pokémon.

Touko just laughs a bit and says, "I wish I could understand what you're saying." She then gets out her pokedex and looks up information about pokeball.

A picture of a pokeball appears on the screen and the pokedex says, "A pokeball is what a trainer uses to catch and house their Pokémon. There are some Pokémon that despise their pokeball and want to walk around freely. However, there are some Pokémon that enjoy being both outside and inside their pokeball."

Touko closes her pokedex and places it back in her bag and says, "Oshawott, do you hate your pokeball?"

Her Pokémon just shakes his head.

"So you like both?"

He nods his head in agreement.

"Okay, then. I don't mind, but during battles don't pop out randomly, okay?"

"Oshawott!" her Pokémon responds and gives her the thumbs up.

Touko laughs really hard and says, "You're adorable you know that? I can tell that you and I are going to become best friends."

Her Pokemon's face blushes a little bit as he gives her a big smile. Oshawott is really starting to like his trainer. He runs up to her happily and stands by her side.

"Alright, lets look for our new partner!" The two of them then make their way down to the road and come to a sudden stop when, they hear a noise coming from behind a bush.

The young trainer walks over to the bush very quietly on her tip toes. When she reaches the bush, she pulls back some of its branches and sees a wild Pidove pecking at the ground. A huge grin appears on her face and she pulls back the branches. She turns to look at Oshawott who is standing right behind her.

"Okay, this is it Oshawott," she says to him a whisper. "There's a Pidove behind this bush and we're going to try to catch it."

Oshawott simply nods his head and waits for his trainer to tell him his next move.

"Alright he's distracted so use tackle," she orders him a quiet voice.

Her Pokémon obeys and he goes into the bushes. He uses tackle on a Pidove which makes him fall on to the ground. He quickly gets back up onto his feet and flies up into the air. He soars above Touko's head trying to get away.

Touko isn't going to give up on catching the Pidove and says, "Oshawott, let's hurry! We can't let him get away!" Oshawott rushes out of the bush and then the two them chase after the wild bird Pokémon.

Pidove is too high up in the air for Oshawott to use tackle which annoys him dearly. He runs ahead of Touko and leaps up into the air. He pushes his lips together and water comes out. The attack hits Pidove in the butt which makes him fall to the ground.

Oshawott lands on the ground right behind the wild Pokemon and looks quite proud of himself. He turns to look at Touko and gives her the thumbs up.

The young trainer catches up to him and stares at him in amazement. She's surprise that he now knows how to use water gun.

Pidove gets up rather quickly and attacks Oshawott by using gust. The otter Pokémon is too busy looking at his trainer that the attack catches him off guard. Gust makes him slid across the ground which knocks him into his trainer's legs.

Touko bends down and helps her Pokémon get up and says, "You can do this Oshawott! I know you can!"

"Osha!" replies her Pokémon with determination in his voice. He stands up and sees Pidove standing there glaring at him.

"Quick, Oshawott use water gun!" shouts Touko.

The otter Pokémon uses water gun, but it misses. The bird Pokémon counters with using gust again which also misses. The otter Pokémon uses water gun one more time and hits the bird right in his face. It knocks him over and he's having a hard time getting up.

Touko quickly pulls out a pokeball out of her bag and throws it at Pidove. When it reaches the Pokémon, it opens right above Pidove's head and sucks him in by a red light. The ball lands on the ground and rocks back and forth. It eventually stops moving and the center glows red indicating that the capture is a success.

"Yes!" cries out Touko and leaps up into the air. "We did it Oshawott!"

Her Pokémon jumps up into the air as well and a huge grin appears on his face.

Touko walks on over to him and sits down the ground and says, "Way to go! You were awesome, Oshawott! I can't believe you can use water gun now!"

"Oshawott," replies the otter Pokémon and rubs the back of his head as his cheeks turn a bright pink.

Meanwhile, up on the hill a young boy is sleeping underneath a tall tree. He is awaken by loud noises and he stands up. He walks away from the tree and stares down the hill and sees Touko and Oshawott talking to each other.

_'It's that girl from Acculma,'_ he thinks to himself. He can overhear the conversation between the girl and her Pokémon and decides to listen in.

"Let's meet our new friend," says Touko and makes the pokeball bigger. "Come on out, Pidove!"

The pokeball opens up in mid air and the bird pokemon appears. The pokeball then returns to Touko's hand.

Pidove quickly looks at Oshawott and walks over to him. He pecks him on the head which causes Oshawott to back away.

_Hey, _says Oshawott. _What was that for?_

_For attacking me!_ Replies Pidove and pecks him on the head again.

"Hey you two," says Touko. "Please try to get along."

_Yeah, what she said, _says the otter Pokemon to the bird one. _ Me and Touko just want to be friends._

_Touko? _questions Pidove.

_That's our trainers name. She's really nice!_

_Really?_

_Yep, so we can try to be friends? _asks Oshawott and holds out his hand for a handshake.

Pidove nods his head and holds out his wing and the two of them shake hands.

Touko claps her hands happily and smiles and says in a cheerful voice, "Good, I'm glad you two are going to get along."

_She does seem nice, _says Pidove looking at Touko.

_Told ya! _replies Oshawott.

Back on the hill the young boy stands there with a puzzle look on his face. Her pokemon seem to be fine with the idea of belonging to a human.

"Lord, N," says a voice from behind.

N turns around and sees three white hair main dressed up like ninjas. These three men are known as the Shadow Triad.

"We haven't been available to locate the dark stone yet," says the one in the middle.

"I see," says N. "Keep on looking. There's still time before I reach Dragonspiral Tower."

"Sir," says the Shadow Triad in unison and then vanishes into thin air.

N turns around and sees Touko laying out a picnic blanket on the side of the road. She sits down on it and places her bag in front of her. She opens it up and pulls out a bowl and a bag of pokemon food. She also pulls out a small brown paper bag.

The young trainer rips into the pokemon food and pours some food into the bowl. She then motions Pidove and Oshawott to the bowl of food and they obey. They sit down in front of it and begin to eat their food.

Touko opens her bag of food and pulls out a sandwich. She takes a big bite of it and chews it slowly. It's pretty yummy so she keeps on eating it.

Meanwhile, N sits down on the hill and watches the interaction between Touko and her Pokemon. He is curious to see why her pokemon don't mind that they belong to her. As N watches them he thinks about his first intercounterment with Touko at Accumula Town.

_'Oshawott looked so happy,'_ he thinks to himself. _'How does she do it? All the pervious trainers I have met their pokemon looked miserable.'_

He brings his attention back to the trainer and her pokemon. The young boy suddenly hears a humming noise coming from the young trainer. He looks at her pokemon and notices that Pidove stops eating and is now staring at her.

As she hums her bird Pokemon beings to whistle along with her humming. After they finish their song, Touko's pokemon walks over to her and nudges her arm. She smiles at him and pets his head.

_'Pidove also looks really happy. There is something special about this girl,'_ N thinks to himself and he then stands up.

The moment he stands up Oshawott spots him on top of the hill which is on the opposite of the road. Oshawott also stands up and makes a noise to alert Touko. She turns her head and notices that N is watching them.

Touko decides to go over to talk to him so she gets up and crosses the road. She then walks up the hill.

N stays put and just smiles at her and says, "Hello. We meet again."

"Nice to see you," says Touko when she gets up the hill. "Are you a trainer as well?"

"I could be," he answers.

"What do you mean by that?"

"There are times where I will capture Pokémon, but I release them as soon as possible."

"Okay," Touko says awkwardly having no idea how to respond to his answer. So she decides to change the topic. "Um, are you on your way to Striaton City?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Touko says as a frown appears on her face. She feels like she won't get a solid answer out of this boy.

"Are you?"

"Yep! I'm going there to earn a badge so I can battle in the Pokémon League Tournament in Gray City."

"So you're going to compete in the tournament…," says N trailing off going into deep thought for a moment.

"Is that bad?" asks Touko.

"It could be," replies N.

Touko just stares at him and once again wonders how to respond to his response. How could competing in the Pokémon League be so bad? It's pretty much every Pokémon trainer's dream to win the tournament and beat the Elite Four.

"Is there something wrong?" asks the young green hair boy noticing the blank expression on the young trainer's face.

"Your response baffles me a bit. I don't see how fighting in the tournament is a bad idea. It is my dream to become a Pokémon master."

"How would you achieve that?"

"By befriending all Pokémon, winning the league, and beating the Elite Four and the Champion."

"Befriend all Pokémon, huh?" N mutters to himself and turns around faces the other direction.

Once again he looks deep in thought._ 'I have never heard such a response before. Every trainer I have met has never mentioned befriending all Pokémon. Usually they say they want to catch them all.'_

Touko wonders what's wrong with the boy. She walks around him and notices he looks spaced out. Touko just waves her hand front of his, but there is no reaction. She gets annoyed so she taps him on the shoulder and once again no answer.

She just walks away from and looks down at the hill and sees her Pokémon are still sitting on the blanket. She calls to them to come over to her and they obey. She has an idea to get N to pay attention to her.

When her Pokémon reach her, Touko bends down next to Oshawott and whispers in his ear. He walks forward and uses water gun. The attack hits N in the back of his head almost pushing his hat of his head.

The young boy fixes his hat and turns around. The look on his face is somewhat filled with anger and confusion. He looks down at the otter Pokémon, when he starts laughing hysterically at him. The young boy is about to make a remark, but Pidove starts talking to the otter pokemon.

_That wasn't very nice, _says Pidove.

_So? _replies Oshawott. _Touko said I could and look she thinks it's funny too!_

N glances up at the girl and sees her chuckling as well. He looks back down at the two pokemon.

_I still think it's mean, _says Pidove.

_But it was so much fun! _exclaims Oshawott. _ I think I love her!_

The moment the young boy hears that his eyes widen in astonishment.

Touko stops laughing when she sees the look on her face and says, "Hey, are you okay?"

N looks up at her answers, "Yes."

"Sorry about doing that to you, but I had to get your attention."

"Right…," says N and ignores her apology. He wants to ask her one more thing. He pretty much knows the answer, but it's worth a shot."Didn't you hear them?"

"Hear who?"

N lets out a heavy sighs and mutters to himself, "Just like all the others."

Touko is able to hear him and says, "Just like who?"

The young boy says nothing and turns around to walk away.

The young trainer has a feeling that he doesn't want to talk anymore, but she can't let him leave without knowing his name. She goes after him and stops right in front of him.

He stops walking and just stares at her.

"Before you go can I at least know your name?" she asks him. "Mine's Touko by the way."

The young boy gives her a mysterious smile and says, "I'll tell you the next time we meet." He then walks off quickly before Touko could ask him another question.

Touko looks somewhat ticked off and thinks to herself, 'His questions were odd and he didn't give a decent answer. And of top of everything he didn't tell me his name!'

"Osha?" says Oshawott and tugs on her leg.

She looks down at him and says, "What?"

"Osha, osah!" he replies and points at the road.

"Right! We do need to get back on our journey! We need to start training before we get to Striaton City." She then walks down hill and goes back to her bag. She packs away the rest of her lunch to save it for later. She also puts away the bag of Pokémon food back and the bowl and the blanket. She then zips of her bag and places it on her shoulder and stands up. She turns around and sees Oshawott and Pidove standing there. She gets out their pokeballs and returns them back into their balls and goes on her way.

As Touko walks down the road she comes across other trainers who are willing to battle her. She challenges them all and wins. After beating her last trainer she finally comes across the gateway to Striaton City.

She enters the gateway and when she exits it she sees the city. She's at awe about how big Striaton City is. The young girl keeps on walking and comes across the Pokémon center. She goes inside which looks like the Accumula town's center. The young girl heads on over to the front counter.

"Hello," says Nurse Joy when Touko approaches the counter. "How may I help you?"

Touko gets her two pokeballs from her belt and places them on top the counter and says, "These two need to be healed."

Nurse Joy places the pokeballs in a tray and places it on a cart. She then takes the cart to the back room and then returns to the front counter. Touko is still standing there and she asks, "Your name?"

"Touko."

"I'll call you over the intercom when they're ready."

"Thanks."

"Oh, before you go sit down have you registered for the Pokémon League yet?" asks the nurse.

"No, I haven't," replies Touko. "Do I do that right here?"

"Yes. I'll have you to do is give me your pokedex."

Touko reaches her into her bag and pulls out her pokedex. She then hands it over to Nurse Joy and she takes it and places it a slot located on her computer. Touko's image pops up on the computer screen and her trainer information. A check mark appears on the screen and the pokedex pops out of the slot.

Nurse Joy takes it and hands it back to Touko and says, "Here you go. You're good to go."

The young girl takes her pokedex back and places it into her bag and says, "Thank you very much. So where is the gym?"

"You probably passed it on your way here," Nurse Joy says with a chuckle. "It's right next door."

"Thanks," replies the young girl and goes to sit in some seats on the left side of the building.

She waits for a bit and pretty soon her name is being called over the intercom system. She gets up from her seat and picks up Oshawott and Pidove. She then leaves the center and heads to next door building. She first notices a sign when she comes across the building. It tells her that's it's Striaton City's gym. She then goes up to the door and there's a sign.

Touko goes into shock when she reads the sign. It says: _ Closed for some repairs. We'll be open tomorrow morning. Sorry for the inconvenience. _Touko makes an angry noise and turns around faces the city. She has no idea what to do until tomorrow.

"Hey!" cries a voice.

The young girl looks around notices her good friend Bianca is running towards her. She waves at her friend with a big smile on her face.

"How's it going?" asks her friend, when she reaches her.

"Good, you?" answers Touko.

"Not bad. Are you going to go challenge the gym leader?"

"I was, but it's closed until tomorrow."

"Oh, shoot. I was going to battle them today as well."

"Well, since we have to wait until tomorrow do you want hang out?"

"Sure, ooh! When I arrived in town I heard about a place called Dream Yard where you can capture and battle Pokémon."

"Dream Yard? Where's that?"

"Hmm, not sure, but I'm sure if we ask someone they'll know."

So the girls go ask the first person that they see who directs them to the entrance of the Dream yard. They follow the person's direction and arrive at the Dream Yard. The first thing they notice is an abandoned building.

They walk around the outside of the building and see no signs of any trainers. The two girls decide to explore the inside of the building. They walk up to it and go through a giant hole in the front wall.

The first thing they see is a staircase that leads up to the second floor. They glance up and notice that there holes in the ceiling. They then look back down and notice there are some walls missing and that the floor is covered in grass and weeds.

The two friends walk around hoping that they can find some wild Pokémon. They walk pass the staircase and underneath it is two bright red lights begin to glow. Suddenly strings hang down from the ceiling and at the end of each one of them is Spinarak.

The sight of the spider Pokémon causes Touko and Bianca to jump back out of surprise. They both wonder what a Johto region Pokémon is doing in the Unova region. Bianca turns around and sees the glowing red lights underneath the staircase.

Curious Bianca walks towards it and the lights move back. She stops in her tracks and squint her eyes and notices the shape of the lights. The two bright lights look like a pair of eyes that belong to a wild Pokémon.

She bends down on the ground on her knees and monitions the eyes to come near her. The pair of red eyes cautiously moves out under the staircase. When it comes out, the Pokémon turns out to be a Munna. It doesn't come any closer and just stares at the two girls.

The blond headed girl smiles and says, "Come here. We won't hurt you."

Touko is still looking at the Spinarak and hears her friend talking to something. She wonders what it is and turns around. She sees a Munna coming towards Bianca and once it reaches her, it sniffs Bianca's hand. As Munna sniffs her hand the Spinarak begin to disappear.

Touko then reaches into her bag and pulls out her pokedex. It tells her about the physic Pokémon and then she puts it away.

"It must have tried to scare us away with the Spinarak," says Touko and she sits down on the ground next to her friend. When she sits down, Touko places her bag down on the floor next to her.

"Poor thing," says Bianca. "I wonder why it's afraid of humans."

"We should probably leave it alone then."

"Aw, but it's so cute!"

"Mu!" says the physic Pokémon and licks Bianca's hand.

The two girl laugh and Touko says, "Looks like it likes the compliment."

Bianca stands up quickly and says, "I'm going to catch it!"

"What?"

"It seems to like me so why not? Besides my dream is to make the cutest team ever!" Bianca answers in excitement.

_'Such a simple dream,'_ Touko thinks to herself.

"Alright, Munna you're mine," says the blond headed girl and gets a pokeball out of her big purse. She then throws it at the Pokémon and it goes inside the ball. The capture actually is success.

The capture shocks Touko seeing how you usually weaken a Pokémon before capturing it.

Bianca walks over to the pokeball and bends down and picks it up. She looks back at Touko with a huge grin on her face.

Touko stands up and smiles as well and says, "I hope you know that was dumb luck."

"And it caught me a great Pokémon."

"True."

"So now what?"

"Hm, should we go back to the Pokémon center?" asks Touko as she looks at the clock on her Xtransceiver. "It's almost dinner time."

"Sure! Can we have a battle after dinner so we can train for our gym battle?"

"Alright, but I won't go easy on you."

"Same goes for you."

The two girls leave the building and make their way to the entrance of the Dream Yard. As they walk back Touko realizes that her bag is still in the worn down building. She tells Bianca to wait for her near the entrance and runs back inside the building.

The young trainer sees her bag and dashes over to it. She bends down and picks it up and places it back on her shoulder. The young trainer stands up and sees that the young green hair boy is standing right in front of her.

"Hello," he says.

Touko just frowns at him and just turns around and walks away from him.

N goes after her and gently grabs her arm and says, "What's wrong?"

She turns around and looks at him straight in the eyes and says, "Well, I really don't want to talk to you because well you're confusing."

"Is that? Well, then I guess you won't know my name."

"…was is it?"

"But you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"Just tell me," she says in annoyance.

"It's N," he replies.

"N? Is that a nickname?"

"Nope. It's just N."

"Well, it's nice to know your name. Now, really want to know who's voices I didn't hear."

"I can hear their voices," replies N.

"Who's voices?"

"Pokémon. I can understand their language. Yours seem to like you a lot especially Oshawott."

"He does?"

"Yes. Now, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you tell your friend to leave Munna alone?" he asks her.

"Um, because it was afraid of us. You shouldn't catch a Pokémon that's afraid of you, but Munna didn't seem so scared anymore when my friend Bianca called it cute…wait a minute were you watching us?"

"I was exploring the area and happened to see you two," replies N. "Now, I must be going."

"Fine," says Touko slightly more annoyed. "I need to get going as well." She just turns around and walks out the building and meets back up with Bianca.

N remains standing there and thinks to himself, _'She seems to understand Pokémon without the ability to communicate with them. Why is that? How can you understand someone without the ability to talk?_'

"Lord, N!" says a voice from behind.

The young boy turns around and sees a member from Team Plasma standing there.

"Yes?" he says.

"We couldn't find where the Munna went to."

"Call off your search. It was capture by a trainer."

"So what about your plan to use its dream mist?"

"Forget about it."

"Yes, sir," says the member. "Should I return to headquarters?"

"Yes and take the others with you."

The member obeys and leaves the room to go find the other members of Team Plasma.

N stays still and thinks to himself some more, _'And Oshawott loves her. How can that be? Pokemon don't love humans. They despise them. '_

He walks out the building and goes to sit underneath a nearby tree. He spends the rest of the evening thinking about how Touko is an odd trainer. She makes her Pokemon happy and can easily talk to them without understanding their language. Touko is a huge mystery to him and he wants to get to know her more.

As N is thinking about her, one of the Shadow Siren appears and says, "Lord, N."

"Yes?" the young boy says.

"We have located the stone."

N stands up and says, "You have?"

"Yes, the other two are digging it up right now."

"Excellent. Bring it to me at once."

"Yes, sir," says the Siren and disappears like a ninja.

The young boy smiles to himself happily. His plan is running smoothly and now all he needs to get to Icirrus City.

_'It's going to be long journey,'_ N thinks to himself and then suddenly an idea hits him.

Back at the Pokémon Center Bianca and Touko are enjoying their meal. The two of them talk and have a good time. After dinner the two girls go outside to the center's backyard and have some practice battles.

They stop battling when it's becomes dark outside, both of them then goes inside the Pokémon Center feeling confident that they can beat the gym leader tomorrow morning. When they get to the floor they're staying on, the two girls say goodnight and go inside their rooms.

The hotel room is a single room which contains a twin bed, nightstand and a desk. On the nightstand is a lamp and an alarm and on the desk is a small TV. Beside the bed is a door which leads into the bathroom.

Touko throws her bag on the bed and turns on the lamp. She then unzips her bag and pulls out some PJs and changes into them. After getting dress, she pulls out her diary and walks over to the desk. She sits down in the chair and begins to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was amazing! I got my first Pokémon, Oshawott and started my journey. I made it to Striaton City already! And on my way there I caught a Pidove and battle some trainers and beat them all! I'm pretty confident that I can win my gym battle tomorrow._

_Now, I got that out the way I have something interesting to tell you, Diary. I met a boy named N today. Yes, that's his name. He's seems to be nice, but confusing. He keeps asking me strange questions about Pokémon which were confusing and annoying. I have no idea why he asks such odd questions, but I think it has something to do with his ability to talk to Pokémon. Yep, he can talk to Pokémon and I don't think he was trying to fool me. I think he was telling the truth. _

_Well, I better go to bed Diary. Tomorrow is another big day. I let you know more about this N guy because I have a feeling that I will see him a lot._

Touko closes her diary and stands up from the desk. She walks over to her bed and climbs into it. She leans over to the nightstand and turns off her lamp. She lays her head down on her pillow and closes her eyes. Then pretty soon Touko falls asleep.

* * *

><p>An:<p>

Hello, my lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to prolong this chapter! I just been so busy since I got home last month. Don't worry chapter three will come out a lot quicker!

Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things will start to pick up in chapter three so it won't be boring for long. Though I hope you did enjoy Oshawott hitting N with water gun XD. Speaking of Oshawott I did not take the idea of him coming out of his pokeball randomly from the anime. I got the idea from looking at NxTouko fanart and Oshawott was in it.

Let's see what else to discuss….oh! Yes the tournament will be feature in this fic! I have always wished that games included the tournament. I hope you liked the tournament's location name XD.

Before I go I just want to tell you guys that I have a Tumblr which is dedicated to all of my stories and random things. I'm using it to post the progress I make on all of my stories. It's a great way to see why it takes me so damn long to update. So follow me if you want to!

Expect chapter three to come out very soon! Please review!


	3. Can I Join You Now?

Mixed Emotions

By: Mew Ami

Chapter three: Can I Join You Now?

**A/N:**

Hello peeps! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the delay, but working at a camp really drains out all of your energy. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and favs/alerts! I'm really happy that you guys like the story!

Response to some reviews

pokegirl360: Thanks for review! Yes, I have played Black and White. I have Black and I made a comment at the end chapter one that I picked Oshawott as my starter Pokémon. Your review for chapter two confuses me...why are you talking about which games have the best climax scenes? Shouldn't you be reviewing the chapter...and to answer your question I think the Black and White Games have the best climax scenes.

Shades of gray: Thanks for the review! You will find some errors throughout all my stories. I'm not perfect and I can't catch every typo. I do my best when I edit, but if there is a word missing I sometime catch it and sometimes I don't. When I read and there's a missing word, my mind will think it's there. As for getting a beta reader I refuse to get one. I am stubborn :P

Notes:

Kuro: means black in Japanese.

* * *

><p>"Touko," says Bianca as she bangs on the inn's door. "Are you in there?"<p>

The young trainer sits up in bed and lets out a big yawn. She looks over at the alarm clock and reads that it's 10 o'clock. Her eyes widen and she quickly rolls out of bed. The young trainer runs over to the door and opens it up.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry," says Touko the moment she opens the door. "I forgot to set the alarm last night."

"You were still sleeping an hour ago?" asks her friend. "I came by and there was no answer."

"I must have been sound asleep."

"I'll say."

"Well, once again I'm sorry and just give ten minutes and I'll be ready to go over to the gym," says Touko and is about to close the door.

Bianca catches it and says, "Touko, you can take your time."

"No it's my fault that we're late."

"Well, you're late."

"What do you mean? Did you go without me?"

Her friend slightly looks away in guilt in says, "Yes."

"Bianca! How could you?" asks Touko slightly upset.

"Sorry!" Bianca exclaims and bows quickly. "Like I said I came by earlier and you didn't answer so I went over to the gym. I was expecting to see you there, but you weren't."

"So you just stay there and challenge the leader without me?"

"Yes because I was really pump for the battle and I didn't want to lose it to go look for you."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I can't stay mad at you."

"Thanks, Touko! Well, I better get going."

"Okay, see you later," says the young trainer and closes the door. She walks over to bed and grabs her bag off the floor and places it on the bed. She opens it up and gets out her clothes. The young trainer then heads into the bathroom.

In the bathroom Touko places her clothes on the counter and then gets undress. She gets into the shower and washes herself really quickly. When she gets out of shower, Touko wraps a towel around her body. Touko then goes over the counter and opens a drawer and finds a hair dryer. She plugs it into an outlet and begins to dry her hair.

She quickly dries her hair and when it's dry enough, she turns it off. After turning it off, Touko places the hair dryer back into the drawer. She then closes it and gets dress. Once she gets dress, she puts the towel on a rack and leaves the bathroom.

She gathers her things and puts them back into her bag. The young trainer then leaves her room and goes to the front counter to return her key. Once she hands over the key to Nurse Joy, the young trainer heads on over to the gym.

The young trainer walks into the gym and the moment she walks in a look of confusion appears on her face. The interior of the gym looks like a restaurant. In front of her are tables filled with people eating brunch. To the left of her is a midsize bar and on the right is a door that leads to a patio.

"How may I help you miss?" asks a voice.

Touko looks back to the left and sees a man who has green short hair and eyes. He's wearing a waiter's uniform with a green bow tie.

"Um I think I'm lost," replies Touko.

"Oh, where do you need to go?"

"The gym. Nurse Joy told me it was next door, but this is a restaurant."

The man laughs a bit and then answers, "She is correct about the gym being next door. This place doubles as a gym and a restaurant."

"Oh, then where is the gym leader?"

"You're looking right at him. I'm assuming you came here to challenge us?"

"Yes," she replies and then thinks to herself. _'He said us. What did he mean by that?'_

"Great! I'm Cilan by the way and it's a pleasure to meet you," says Cilan and bows a little.

"I'm Touko and I'm from Nuvema Town," says the young trainer.

"Really?" says Cilan. "I met two other trainers from that town."

"Bianca and Cheren?"

"Yes. Are you friends with them?"

"Yep, they're my best friends, but we decided to be rivals and travel separately."

"Seems like your falling behind. Shall we make our way to the battle field?"

"Yes, I am ready!" replies Touko in a confident voice.

"I like your attitude. Now, please follow me," he says and walks off towards the back of the room.

Touko follows right behind him and he leads her to a door. He opens it up and holds the door open for her. She grabs it and enters the room and closes the door behind her. Touko turns around her and sees two other men standing there. Both men have the same uniform on like Cilan, but there bow ties match their hair color. One of the men has spiky red hair and red eyes while other one has long blue hair and blue eyes.

"Who is this Cilan?" asks the red hair boy.

"This is Touko and she has come all the way from Nuvema Town and came here to challenge us," replies Cilan and he then turns to look back at Touko. "Touko, these are my brothers Cress."

"Hello," says the blue hair man.

"And Chili."

"Nice to meet you," says the red hair man.

"Um, Cilan when you asked me if I came here asking for a challenge you mention the word us. Were you referring to you and your brothers?"

"Yes I did. You see, Touko unlike other gyms in the Unova region the Striaton City Gym is the home to three gym leaders."

"So I have to battle all three of you!" she asks in alarming voice.

"Heavens no," says Chili. "It's your decision."

"What do you mean?"

"You get to pick to battle one of us or all three of us."

"Your friend Cheren took on all three of us," says Cilan.

"I see," says Touko and then thinks to herself. _'You would Cheren.'_

"So what's it going to be?" asks Chili.

"I'm not ready to take on all of you so I will battle one of you."

"That's fine. The person you battle is based on your starter so who did you pick?"

"Oshawott."

"Then you will battle against me," says Cilan. "Please follow me to the battle field." He starts to walk away with Touko following right behind him.

They approach the battle arena and Cilan walks over to the right side of the arena. Touko then goes over to the left side.

Cress stands off to the side in the middle of the field and says, "This will be a one on one battle between the gym leader Cilan and the challenger Touko." He then raises his hand in the air. "Let the battle begin!"

"Alright!" cries Cilan. "Come on out, Pansage!" He then throws his pokeball out into the air and the grass monkey pops out of the ball and lands on the ground.

"Pansage," Touko mutters to herself and gets out her pokedex. It informs her that it's a grass type which worries her. She then puts away the pokedex and gets out her pokeball.

"Let's go Oshawott!" she says and tosses the ball into the air.

The otter Pokémon comes out and does a little twirl as he lands. Once he on the ground, he gives everyone the peace sign.

"That was simply tasteful!" cries out Cilan in excitement.

"Tasteful?" says Touko with a puzzling look on her face.

"Cilan is a Pokémon Connoisseur," answers Cress. "He judges the compatibility between trainers and their Pokémon."

"Oh," says the young trainer and returns her attention back to the battle. She then orders Oshawott to use water gun.

Oshawott obeys and uses water gun and the attack travels down the field quickly.

"Pansage, use dig," says his trainer in a calm voice.

"Pansage!" says his Pokémon and buries himself in the ground which makes the attack miss.

Touko bits her lip out of frustration. The fact that Pansage knows dig ruins her strategy which is making her loss a bit of her confidence.

Meanwhile, the otter Pokémon is freaking out and is running all over the field. The dig attack is still able to hit him and sends him flying. The otter Pokémon goes a little bit airborne and hits the ground on his back.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" asks the young trainer in a worry voice.

"Osha," replies her Pokémon as he stands up. He then turns around and gives his trainer the thumbs up.

Touko sighs in the relief. She then tries to think a new strategy which leaves Oshawott open for attack.

Cilan uses this to advantage and says, "Pansage, use bullet seed!"

"Pan!" says his Pokémon and begins to spit seeds at Oshawott.

Touko snaps back into reality quick enough to order her Pokémon to doge. He obeys and jumps to the right. She then orders him to use tackle and he begins to runs towards Cilan's Pokémon and hits him right in the stomach.

Pansage falls backward, but catches himself before he hits the ground. The gym leader then orders him to use bullet seed again, but this time it comes out faster. There is no way that Oshawott can dodge so Touko has to act fast.

She is able to think of a counter attack and says, "Oshawott, use tail whip to reflect the attack!"

Oshawott flips his tail forward and hits the seeds. It sends them flying back towards Pansage and hits him right in the forehead. He cries out in pain and rubs his hand on his forehead.

"Alright, Oshawott this is our chance!" shouts the young trainer. "Use water gun!"

Oshawott pushes his lips together and water comes out. The attack heads towards Pansage is about to hit him.

"Quick, Pansage, use dig!" cries Cilan and his Pokémon stops rubbing his head and quickly burrows into the ground. The attack misses and the water lands on the ground behind the hole.

The young trainer looks more frustrated and is trying to stay calm. She knows it's possible to beat a grass type Pokémon with a water type, but she isn't sure how. The young trainer begins to wonder if she could use the field to her advantage. So she glances around and notices the puddle of water sitting by the hole.

Suddenly an idea hits her. She then looks at her Pokémon and says, "Oshawott, use water gun three times and aim it directly into the hole!"

The otter Pokémon acts quickly and runs towards the hole. When he's close enough, he jumps above it and aims his water gun at the hole. Water comes out of his mouth and pours into the hole. He does it two more times and the ground begins to rumble slightly.

All of the sudden water bursts out of the ground like a geyser. Pansage happens to be on top of the water. When gravity causes the water to fall back to the ground, Pansage goes crashing down to the ground sideways. The fall causes him get stuck in the hole.

"Pansage, no!" cries out Cilan with concern in his voice.

"Alright, Oshawott use tackle!" shouts Touko.

"Osha!" says her Pokémon as he's landing on the ground. He then dashes over to the monkey Pokémon. When he reaches him, Oshawott hits him on his back which causes him to go airborne.

Pansage lands flat on his face and he tries to get up. He has no energy left to due trying to avoid the water gun so he ends up fainting.

"The battle is over!" cries Cress. "The challenger Touko wins the match!"

"Yes!" cries Touko and both her and Oshawott leap up into the air.

Cilan runs over to his Pokémon and bends down to pick him up. His Pokémon opens up his eyes and smiles at him slightly.

"You're battle was filled with spice, Pansage," says his owner. "Have a good rest." He then gets out his pokeball and he goes back inside the ball.

Touko walks over to him and puts out her hand says, "Thank you for the match."

"It was my pleasure," says Cilan as he grabs her hand and begins to shake to her hand. "You're style of battling was very tasteful!"

"Thank you," she replies with a smile on her face and lets go of his hand. "But all the credit should go to Oshawott. He was doing all the fighting."

Cilan looks down at her Oshawott for a second and then looks back at her says, "Touko, you and Oshawott are a great match. I'm sure you two will become the best of friends."

Touko can't help, but grin and says, "I hope so."

"Touko," says Chili.

The young trainer turns around and replies, "Yes?"

"Here," he says shows her a tray that's in his hands.

The young trainer looks down and sees a badge sitting in the middle of the tray. She grabs it and the grin on her face gets bigger.

"This is the Trio Badge. Please accept it to prove your victory."

"Thank you," says Touko. "I will take good care of it."

"Well, good luck on your journey," says Cilan.

"Thanks," says Touko as she puts her badge into her badge case. She then puts the case back into her bag and then returns Oshawott to his pokeball. Touko turns around and leaves the gym. Once outside, she heads towards the Pokémon Center.

After healing Oshawott Touko, leaves the Pokémon Center and heads toward the gate to Route Three. When, she enters the gate she notices a sign flashing on the bulletin board. The board mentions something about some missing Pokémon. Then it gives information about contacting the Pokémon Day Care Center if anyone finds the missing Pokémon.

Once she finishes reading the sign, the young trainer goes on her way and the leaves the gate. When she enters Route Three, the young trainer gets out her map to see where the next gym is located. The map tells her that it's in Nacrene City which isn't too far from here, but it will take a few days to get there. She then closes the map and places it back into her bag.

Touko starts walking down the path and is enjoying the beautiful day. As she walks down the path she notices a big tree beside the path. Touko stops walking and looks at it to admire its beauty. She smiles when she sees that leaves are starting to change colors. She then continues down the path until she hears a loud thud coming from behind her.

She turns around and sees a person lying down on the ground underneath the tree. She runs over to the person and sits down next to them. She sees that's it a teenage boy. His skin is nearly pale and he has a short brown hair. His pair of jeans and shoes is a light blue. He's wearing a black hoodie and a blue ball cap. When he looks at her, he has a pair of huge bright green eyes.

Touko gazes at his eyes and notice they look somewhat familiar. She just stares at him for bit until she realizes it's rude to stare.

"You okay?" she asks him.

"Yes," replies the boy. "I was climbing this tree to get a better view of the area and I happened to slip and fall."

"That sounded like a nasty fall are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, thank you," he says and stands up.

Touko looks up at him and notices that he's very tall. She gets up as well and says, "If you say so."

He just smiles and says, "My name is Kuro by the way."

"I'm Touko."

"It's nice to meet you, Touko. Are you heading to Nacrene City?"

"Yep, I'm going to challenge the gym leader there."

"The gym leader!" Kuro says in excitement. "That means you're a Pokémon trainer!"

"..Aren't you?" asks the young trainer wondering why he's making it such a big deal.

"Not really. I tried it once, but I wasn't good at it."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, but I have to go. It takes a few days to get Nacrene and I want to be able to get a safe place to stay for the night," says Touko and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" says Kuro and goes after her. "Touko, I want to ask you something."

The young trainer stops in her tracks and faces the boy. "What is it?"

"Can I join you on your journey?"

"Uh," Touko says wondering how to respond to that.

"Please? You see I'm on way to Icirrus City to live there during the winter with my uncle. He's an ice fisher and he wants to teach me how to fish."

"That sounds nice," Touko says still unsure about letting him coming along with her.

"Oh, it will be! I haven't seen him in years. So can I?"

She makes up her mind and says, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you."

"Why not?"

"We just met. I don't know you."

"Oh, but you look like a strong trainer that can protect me from wild Pokémon."

"Nice try, but that's not going to work. Besides Pokémon won't attack you unless you bother them."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, now goodbye," says Touko and walks off quickly.

Kuro stands there with a smirk on his face as he watches her go down the path. He isn't going to give up without a fight.

Down the path Touko spots a Blitzle eating some grass. A smile appears on her face because the Blitzle around this area doesn't know any electric type moves. It doesn't notice her so she sends out Oshawott. She orders him to use tackle and he obeys. The attack strikes Blitzle from the behind smacking it into a tree.

It gets up and gives Oshawott a huge glare. It charges at Oshawott, but he dodges the move. The horse Pokémon stops in its track and turns around to face him. The battle continues, but doesn't last for long. Oshawott is able to knock out the horse Pokémon.

Touko gets out a pokeball and is about to throw it, but Kuro sees her and yells out her name. She jumps and drops the pokeball on the ground. She turns around to face him.

"Hey!" he says.

She looks upset and says, "Do you mind? I'm trying to catch a Blitzle."

"What Blitzle?"

Touko turns around and sees that the horse Pokémon is no longer there.

She looks back at the young teenage boy with a nasty look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks her in a clueless voice.

"What do you think?"

"Oh," he says and realizes why she's angry at him. "Sorry I didn't notice you were busy."

"Kuro, are you following me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm on my way to my uncle's, remember? Besides we're both going to same city so we're bound to run into each other."

Touko just rolls her eyes and says, "If you say so. Well, I'll be going now. Come on, Oshawott."

"Osha," says her Pokémon and the two of them walk down the path.

Kuro just smirks again and begins to follow close behind her.

The otter Pokémon looks back and sees him. He glances back at Touko and says, "Osha, osha!"

The young trainer glances back and notices him as well. She stops walking and faces him. "Stop following me."

"Like I said we may run into each other on our journeys."

"Yeah right."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I just don't okay? It feels like your following me."

"Well, I'm not. Would it help if I go ahead of you?"

"Yes."

"Alright," says Kuro and is about to walk ahead of her, but both of them hear a voice.

"Hey!" cries a voice from behind them.

The two of them look they see a young boy running towards them. When the boy reaches them, he stops right in front of them and catches his breath.

"Is there something wrong?" Touko asks the boy.

"Battle me!" he replies after he can breathe. "Which one of you is a trainer?"

"She is," answers Kuro.

Touko shoots Kuro a cold glare and then says, "Yes I am, but why do you want to battle me?"

"Because I'm on my way to challenge the second the gym and I heard the gym leader is hard! So I'm going to battle every trainer I see," replies the young boy.

Touko lets out a sigh and says, "Alright."

"Yes!" cries out the young boy happily. "I'm going to beat you!" He runs on over to opposite the side the road and stands in front of some bushes.

Touko steps off the path, but doesn't move any further so there will be enough space for the battle. She gets out a pokeball from her belt and throws up into the air. It opens up and out comes Pidove.

The young boy smirks and says, "Go Venipede!" He throws his pokeball towards the ground and his Pokémon appears making a loud noise.

Touko gets out her pokedex and once she reads about its info she begins to laugh. "You're going to have your Venipede fight against my Pidove? There's no way a bug type Pokémon can beat a flying type Pokémon."

"Well, see about that," says the boy who still has a smirk on his face.

"Touko," says Kuro.

She turns and looks at the teenage boy and replies, "What?"

"You're going to lose," he answers with no doubt in his voice.

"Kuro, you're crazy. I know it's possible to win against a type disadvantage, but there is no way a bug type could win against a flying type."

"Alright, I tried to warn you."

Touko looks back at her opponent and asks, "Is this a one on one battle?"

"Yeah," answers the boy.

"Okay then," says Touko. "Pidove, use gust!"

"Pi!" says the bird Pokémon and obeys his trainer. He opens up his wings and flaps them very hard. A gust of wind then heads towards the bug Pokémon.

"Quick Venipede, use protect!"

"Ve!" replies the bug Pokémon and then curls up into a little ball. A little shield then appears and blocks the attack.

"What?" cries Touko in shock.

"And you were saying there was no way for my Pokémon to win?" asks the boy in a mocking voice.

Touko grinds her teeth angrily and says, "You'll see! Pidove, use quick attack!"

Pidove uses quick attack, but once again Venipede uses protect and it sends Pidove flying. The battle goes on like this for awhile which causes Pidove to feel very tired.

The young boy uses that to his advantage and has his Pokémon attack Pidove with poison sting. The attack poisons him which makes him vulnerable to another attack. The boy then orders his Pokémon to use rollout which knocks out Pidove.

"Pidove!" the young trainer cries out and rushes over to her Pokémon. She kneels down on the ground and places him onto her lap.

"Well, thanks for the battle," says the boy who's walking over to her.

"Just go," says Touko angrily.

"Looks like somebody is a sore loser," he says with a huge grin on her face.

"Humph."

The young boy returns his Venipede back to its pokeball and then goes on his way.

Touko looks down at her Pidove and says, "It's okay. You did your best."

"Told you so," says Kuro.

The young trainer looks up at him with a glare and says, "Do you mind? Pidove is hurt and I need to heal him."

"Maybe you shouldn't let battle him then."

"It's not up to me. It's up to him," says the young trainer as she places Pidove gently down on ground. She then takes her bag off her shoulder and opens it up. She gets out an antidote and a potion. She injects the antidote into Pidove's the wing and she then sprays the potion all over him.

"So you're telling me if you caught a Pokémon who refused to battle you wouldn't make it?" he asks her.

"Yes," she replies as she watches her Pokémon recover. "And if it wanted to return to wild I would let it."

Kuro doesn't say anything.

Oshawott who's still out walks over to Kuro. He stands next to the teenage boy and stares up at him. Oshawott looks like he's in deep thought about something.

The teenage boy notices the otter Pokémon gazing at him and just gives him a friendly smile. Oshawott notices Kuro staring at him and quickly looks away and goes on over to Touko's side.

Suddenly Pidove jumps up off the ground and then smiles at his trainer and Oshawott. Touko hugs him knowing that he's okay. She then returns him to his pokball and grabs her bag and stands up.

"I'm glad he's okay," says Kuro.

"Yeah, me too. Well, goodbye," she says and walks off quickly with Oshawott trailing behind her.

"I don't think so," he mutters to himself and once again he starts to follow her, but this time from a distance.

Touko walks down on the road at a slow pace looking for wild Pokémon. She's having no luck until Touko comes across a Sewaddle in the middle of the road. She stops in her tracks and wonders why a Sewaddle is out here in the open. She decides not to question it because this could be her chance to catch her next Pokémon. So Touko calls out Pidove and tells him to use gust. The attack causes Sewaddle to flip upside down on its back.

Touko quickly gets out a pokeball and throws it at the Pokémon. The moment it reaches the bug Pokémon it doesn't up open. The pokeball ends up smacking it right in its butt. The pokeball then lands on the ground and remains there.

Sewaddle flips over and faces Touko and Pidove. It uses string shot which hits both Pidove's and Touko's face. Sewaddle then crawls away into the nearby woods.

The young trainer wipes the silk off her face. She then goes over to her bird Pokémon and helps him clean his face. After the silk is all gone, the young trainer stands up and returns her Pokémon to his ball.

'_That was weird,_' she thinks to herself.

"Having troubles?" asks a voice from right behind her.

Touko literally jumps and turns around. She sees Kuro standing there with a smile on his face.

"You again?" she says in annoyance.

"Yep," he says. "So having trouble catching Pokémon?"

"I had him, but for some reason the pokeball wouldn't work," she replies.

"That's because that Sewaddle belongs to someone else," says a familiar voice from behind them.

Touko turns her head and sees Cheren standing there. She's surprised to see him to still near the outskirts of Striaton City. Touko gives him a friendly smile and walks over to him. "Cheren, what are you doing here?" she asks him.

"I'm helping the Day Care Center find some of their Pokémon that ran away. They have been missing since last night. I told them I would help them so they let me stay there for the night," he replies.

"Touko, is this a friend of yours?" asks Kuro before she could respond to Cheren.

"Who is this, Touko?" asks Cheren before Touko could answer Kuro's question.

"I'm Kuro and I'm her traveling companion," he replies with a huge grin on his face.

"You are not!" shouts the young trainer looking at Kuro then looks back at her best friend. "Cheren, we just met today and he's been following me ever since."

"You're not harassing her are you?" Cheren asks Kuro in a demanding voice.

"Cheren, he's not. He just wanted to tag along with me because he's heading towards Icirrus City," says Touko answering for Kuro.

"Oh."

"Cheren, have you seen Bianca?" asks Touko changing the subject.

"No, I haven't. Anyway, I need your guys help," answers Cheren and also changes the topic.

"Was it?" asks Touko.

"I need you two to help me find the missing Pokémon. We need to find eight of them."

"Sure, we'll help," says Touko answering for Kuro.

"Good, let's go we need to get Sewaddle before he gets too far into the woods," says the black hair boy and runs off into the woods.

Touko heads towards the bushes and glances back to see if Kuro is following her, but he's still standing on the road. She stops and faces him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, right," replies Kuro and goes off the path to follow Touko into the woods.

The three of them enter the woods and search for the Sewaddle. About ten minutes pass until they find it eating a leaf. It's sitting near a tree so they split up to corner Sewaddle up against the tree.

Sewaddle sees them and backs away. Its back ends up hitting the tree as the three people surround it. Cheren walks up to its side and picks it up its tail.

"Gotcha," he says.

"Cheren, you shouldn't grab it by its tail like that," says Touko and then holds out her arms. "Give him to me."

Cheren then hands over the Pokémon to his friend. She grabs the Pokémon bug and holds him close to her chest.

"Alright, Touko you better take him back to the Day Care Center," says the black hair boy. "And while you do that Kuro and I will look for the others."

The young trainer and Oshawott head straight to the Day Care Center to drop off Sewaddle. After she gives him back to the owners, she goes back into the woods to look for the other missing Pokémon. As she's walking she notices two men standing by the woods. They're wearing knight like clothing.

'_Those men are from Team Plasma,'_ Touko thinks to herself. _'I wonder what they are doing here.'_

"Osha!" cries her Pokémon very loudly which startles his trainer.

"What is it, Oshawott?" asks Touko and looks down at him. She sees him pointing at a rock that's sitting next to the path. On top of the rock is a Purrloin sleeping on top of it.

"A Purrloin! I wonder if it's one of the missing Pokémon?"

Oshawott runs over to it and jumps on the rock which wide enough for both Pokémon to sit on it. He then pokes Purrloin and it jolts up. It looks at Oshawott with an angry look and is about to scratch him.

"Oshawott!" says the otter Pokémon and grabs the cat Pokémon's claw.

Touko walks over there and says, "Purrloin, sorry for waking you, but we just want to know if you belong to someone else."

"Pur?" says the cat Pokémon and cocks its head.

"Do you have a trainer?"

Purrloin pulls its claw out of Oshawott's grip and turns around. It then jumps off the rock and scurries off into the woods.

Touko lets out a sigh and says, "I think that was a wild one. This is harder than I thought it was."

Meanwhile, Kuro and Cheren are still looking around the woods. Both of them spot two different Pokémon which go off in different directions. So Kuro and Cheren spilt up to go after the two Pokémon.

Kuro is running deep into the woods, but is able to catch up to the missing Pokémon which is a Herdier. He quickly grabs it and picks it up into his arms. He's about to turn around to go look for Cheren, but Kuro hears two male voices.

"Damn it!" says one of the voices. "I can't believe they all got away from us like that!"

"It's your fault that you dropped the bags!" says the other angrily. "Now, people from the Day Care already got some of them back!"

"Just shut up why don't you? We can just steal them back tonight while the people from the center are asleep."

"Fine, but don't drop the bags this time."

Kuro remains standing until he sees that the two male voices are coming from members of Team Plasma. He quickly turns around and walks away so they don't see him. Kuro then goes off to search for Cheren.

As the teen boy is looking for Cheren he spots Touko and Oshawott gazing up a tree. He walks over to them and says, "Hey."

Touko glances back at him and says, "Oh, hey. Looks like you found one."

"Yeah and so did Cheren, but the one he found went off in the opposite direction," explains Kuro.

"That's good. I hope we find the rest before it gets dark out."

"Yeah, so did you find one in that tree?"

"Yeah, it was a Pidove, but I think it flew off somewhere."

"Oh, well I'm going to go return this guy to the Day Care," says Kuro and begins to head back, but stops when he hears an odd rumbling noise. He then looks back at Touko.

She notices him staring at her and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"That noise….did your stomach just growl?"

"Huh….yes it did."

"Haven't you eaten anything yet today?"

"Not really. I slept in today and had very crazy morning. I completely forgot about eating."

"Well, that's not good. You should come back with me. I'm sure the Day Care owners will feed you."

"But the Pokémon."

"Don't worry they can take care of themselves."

"Fine, come on Oshawott, I'm sure you and Pidove are hungry too."

"Osha!" says her Pokémon in agreement.

The four of them return to the Day Care. They have a quick lunch and go back to the woods. When they enter the woods, they meet up with Cheren who's having trouble finding the lost Pokémon from earlier.

The gang spilt up to find it, but they have no luck. They decide to call it day seeing how the sun is starting to go down. They make their way out of the woods and return to the Day Care Center.

Behind the Day Care is a house and they go on inside and they are greeted by the owners of the Day Care. The owners happen to be a married couple so the wife shows Touko and Kuro the rooms that they'll be staying in. Kuro will share a room with Cheren while Touko gets a room to herself.

Once they get settle in Touko goes outside on the back porch. She sits down in a lawn chair and gazes up at the starry sky. Touko begins to hum to herself as she enjoys the lovely evening.

"Pretty voice," says a voice from behind her chair.

The young trainer turns her head and sees Kuro standing there and says, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not for long. Can I join you?" he asks her.

"Go ahead because you probably would anyway if I said no," she answers.

He just gives her a bug grin and says, "It's like you can read my mind." He then sits down in a chair which is right next to her.

Touko just looks back at the sky and doesn't bother to respond. She eventually looks back at him and sees him gazing out into the backyard.

Kuro notices her staring at him and looks back at her with a smile on his face. "Does somebody have a crush?"

"What? No of course not," replies Touko and looks away.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"I was wondering why you were so quiet."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About two men that I saw in the woods earlier," replies Kuro.

"Were they wearing knight clothing?"

"Yes."

"They're from Team Plasma! I saw them too. I wonder if they were responsible for letting the Pokémon lose."

"They could be," says Kuro not bothering to tell her about the men's conversation.

"I bet they are! Tomorrow we should look out for them."

"We? Does that mean we're traveling partners?" asks the teenage boy with a grin on his face.

Touko just rolls her eyes and says, "No it doesn't. Kuro, why do insist that we travel together?"

"Because you look like a strong trainer who can protect me from wild Pokémon."

"But wild Pokémon won't attack you unless you bother them."

"Good point, but still."

"You're not going give up are you?" she asks him.

"Nope," he says and stands up. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Night."

"Goodnight," says Kuro and walks back into the house. He goes into his bedroom when he opens the door, he sees Cheren asleep in bed.

Kuro grabs his bag off of his bed. He then goes over to the window and opens it up. Kuro sticks his head out of the window and sees that it's close to the ground. He then climbs out of the windowsill and heads towards the nearby woods.

The teenage boy places his bag on the ground and bends down on his knees. He then takes off his hat and then his hair which happens to be a wig. The boy's true hair happens to be long and bright green. He unzips his bag and pulls out a long sleeve white shirt and tans pants. The boy also gets out a white and black ball cap.

He stands up and gets dress quickly. After he gets dress, the teenage boy places the other set of clothes and hat back into the bag. He then picks up his bag and goes deep into the woods. He eventually comes across the two men from earlier. He stops walking and hides behind a tree to listen to their conversation.

"Alright, when it's midnight we'll go back to the center and recapture the Pokémon that the search party found," says one the men.

"You think they'll be asleep by then?" asks the other one.

"They should be."

Then suddenly the boy steps out from the tree. The men are able to make him out thanks to a fire. When they see them, their eyes widen in shock.

"Lord N!" cries out of the men. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Kuro is N! Who would have thought? I'm just joking. I bet you guys figured it out along the way. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Chapter four won't take long I promised. I have my house to myself for ten days so I won't have my mom to bother me. That sounds mean doesn't it? I do love my mom.

Anyway so what did you guys think about the gym battle? I did my best to describe it. Speaking of gym battles I'm not sure how I'm going to space them out. I was kind of annoyed that each gym is the next city in the games. I was thinking of making up towns to space out the gym battles. Now, for regular battles I'm not going to go into too much detail. They're not important, but will pop up for Touko's training. For important battles there will be detail.

For N's disgued I kind of described him to look like Touya/Hilbert/Black. I was going to use his name for N's diguised, but I might actually use Touya as a character later on in the story. So I named him Kuro which means Black in Japanese. Speaking of N's disgued please don't flame me for N being out of character. He's going to act differently since he is in desigued. Why is he? Well keep on reading! Ja ne!

**Please Review :)  
><strong>


	4. Win!  Or Else

**A/N:**

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts! I really appreciate it! Sorry for this being like three months late. I'm going to try my best to get chapter five up soon as possible!

Responding to some reviewers:

Casamora:

"Kuro" doesn't look exactly like Touya/Black/whatever you want to call him. They're similar, but different at the same time. i.e: clothes, eye color, facial structure. So if I do use Touya he won't freak out and think "Kuro" is a clone or a long lost twin XD

Madame Rodoshe:

I'm sorry but your idea for this chapter will be not be used. I already had chapter four planned out in my head. I'm not saying it was bad, but when I write stories I plan out every chapter in advance. I do that so I don't get writer's block. I haven't done that yet for this story because I pretty much knew what the first four chapters would be like in my head. After this chapter I'm going to sit down and write out each future chapters' summaries. Thank you for your idea though! I love the fact that you guys I want to inspire me! :)

Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

><p>Mixed Emotions<p>

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Four: Win! Or Else...

"Lord N!" cries out one of the men. "What are you doing here?"

"The question should be what are you two doing here?" asks N unhappily.

"Well," says the other man. "We're just camping out here for the night."

"Really? I think you're lying Haru."

"I am not!" says Haru defending himself and then turns to look at the other man. "Right, Yoru?"

Yoru nods his head in agreement.

"Well, I think you're both lying. I heard the people around this area talking about missing Pokémon from the Day Care Center," says N.

"Maybe they ran away," says Haru.

"How could eight Pokémon run away when they were in a fenced in yard?"

"Alright it was us!" says Yoru who can't take the pressure anymore. "We're just freeing them from their trainers."

"More like stealing them," says N and folds his arms across his chest.

"Huh?"

"You should be convincing their trainers to free them not steal them. Now, I want you two leave this area at once."

"Yes, sir," says the both men in unison and bow.

"Good," says N and turns around and leaves.

The two Team Plasma members are quiet for a bit and sit down near the fire. They wait to talk for a bit until N is out of earshot.

"We should probably head back," says Yoru.

"No. We need to recapture those eight Pokémon," says Haru in disagreement.

"Didn't you hear Lord N? He wants us to leave them alone."

"I don't see what's wrong with stealing them. Ghetsis said we could."

"N is our King!"

"Who cares? Ghetsis should be our king not Lord N. He's more of a leader than Lord N is. All he cares about is getting that stupid legendary dragon."

"Okay, fine we'll stay. There's no way I can change your mind," says Yoru giving in.

"Good," says Haru and looks at his watch. "It's ten o' clock. When, it's midnight we'll head on over there and take back the Pokémon that they brought back."

Meanwhile, the king of Team Plasma makes his way back to his belongings. He quickly opens his bag and pulls out the clothes he uses for his disguise. The king changes into the clothes and then pulls out a mirror and a wig. He also gets out a small lantern and turns it on. The light from lantern is able him to see well.

N sits down on the ground and unties his pony tail. He places the hair tie on his wrist and begins to put his hair up into a bun. Once his hair is in a bun, N ties it up with the hair tie and takes the wig and places it on his head. He then picks up his mirror to make sure that he has no green hair sticking out.

'_Perfect,'_ he thinks to himself.

N then grabs his bag and pulls out a contact container. He opens it up and then grabs solution out of his bag and squirtshis contacts with the solution. N then puts each contact into his eyes and now his eye color changes to green.

The king then puts away all his belongings and stands up. He places the strap from the bag on his shoulder and then goes on his way back to the day care owners' house. He approaches the guest bedroom's window and sees that it's still open. The king puts his hands on the window sill and pulls himself up.

N makes it through the window without waking up Cheren. He quickly goes over to his bed and puts his bag down on the ground next to it. N pulls back the bed's covers and gets into the bed. He then pulls covers back up and he closes his eyes and falls fast asleep.

The next morning Touko wakes up thanks to sunlight shining on her eyes. She gets out of bed and walks over to the window. She notices that window's view is the backyard. Touko sees that Cheren training is Snivy.

She closes the curtains and quickly gets dress. After changing into different clothes, Touko heads on out to the backyard. Once outside she notices Cheren isn't training Snivy, he's teaching his Pokémon a new move.

"Alright, Snivy let's try it again! Use Leaf Tornado!"

"Snivy!" cries his out Pokémon and then jumps into the air and flips his body upside down. Snivy then starts to spin his body around in a circle. A tornado starts to appear, but Snivy is having a hard time keeping balance. He loses it and falls onto the ground face first.

Cheren lets out a sigh and walks over to his Pokémon. He picks him up and then brushes the dirt of his face.

"Good morning, Cheren," says Touko.

The boy turns and sees his friend standing there and says, "Morning. How long have you been standing there?"

"For a few minutes. I see you're teaching Snivy a new move."

"Yeah, but he's having a hard time keeping his balance."

Snivy looks down at the ground sadly.

Cheren notices Snivy's reaction and says, "It's okay, Snivy you're doing you best. At least this time the tornado was starting to form."

Touko smiles and says, "Practice makes perfect."

"Snivy!" says the snake Pokémon now with a determined look in his eyes.

"That's the spirit," says Touko.

"Touko, how's your Oshawott? Have you taught it razor shell yet?" asks Cheren and as he places his Pokémon back down on the ground.

"…No….he knows water gun though!"

"But Razor Shell is better attack," says Cheren with a sigh. "It lowers your opponent's defense."

"He will learn at his own pace, Cheren. I'm not going to rush my Pokémon. Besides you can win a battle without knowing all those special attacks!"

"Okay, let's have a battle then," says her friend with a smirk on her face.

"Uh," says Touko not sure if that's a good idea.

"Trouble!" cries a voice. The two friends turn around and see the day care owner's wife is standing there with a worries look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asks Cheren.

"The four Pokémon that you guys found last night are missing again!"

"They were in their pokeballs last night so that means someone has been stealing them!" cries Touko.

"So they didn't wonder off last time, but I wonder how the thieves stole them in broad daylight," says Cheren going into deep thought.

"We need to find them now! One of the Pokémon's trainer is coming back today!" says the wife in tears.

"It's okay, we'll get them back!" says Touko optimistically and turns to her friend. "Cheren, is Kuro still sleeping?"

"Yes," he replies.

"Okay, I'll go wake him up. You two spilt up," Touko says and then runs back into the house.

She goes over to the boys' room and bangs on the door. Pretty soon the door opens up with a sleepy Kuro standing there.

"Was it?" he asks her and then yawns.

"The Pokémon that we found yesterday were stolen last night," replies Touko. "You need to get dress now so we can go find the thief!"

The news shocks Kuro and he says, "Alright I'll be right out." He then closes the door.

The young trainer goes outside and starts to walk around the area. She doesn't see any signs of the thief. The young trainer then decides to go into the woods. When she walks into the woods, the young trainer hears two loud screams.

Touko runs towards the screaming which leads her deep into the woods. When she comes to a stop, she sees two men being shock by a Joltik. The two men happen to be Haru and Yoru. After the attack is over the two men fall to the ground. Haru stands up and sees Touko standing there.

The young trainer is too busy looking around the area notice him staring at her. She notices that three pokeballs are scatter across the ground. When she sees that one of them is open, she figures it belongs to Joltik and puts two and two toether.

"So you guys are the ones that are responsible for the missing Pokémon!" says Touko.

"And your point?" asks Haru.

"Why would you do such a thing? These Pokémon don't belong to you two," says Touko angrily.

"Ha!" says Yoru and stands up. "Those Pokémon don't belong to anyone!"

"What?" says the young trainer in a confused voice. "Then why are you taking them?"

"We're liberating them," replies Haru. "Pokémon and humans aren't met to live together. We're ending the cruel practices of training Pokémon."

"Yeah," says Yoru trying to grab the Joltik, but it ends up shocking him again.

"By the looks up of it that Joltik doesn't want to be sit free," says Touko.

"Listen little girl you know nothing!" says the Yoru gets out a pokeball. "Go Woobat!" He throws out his pokeball and out comes the bat Pokémon.

"…Little girl?" says Touko somewhat mad as she grabs one of her pokeballs from her belt. "Go Oshawott!"

"Osha!" cries the otter Pokémon when he comes out his pokeball.

"Alright, use water gun!"

Oshawott obeys and spits water at Woobat. He dodges the attack and uses gust which makes Oshawott fall backwards hitting his head on the ground.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" Touko asks her Pokémon in a concern voice.

"Osha!" replies her Pokémon jumps up and turns around gives her the thumbs up.

"Just give up you're not going to win," says Yoru confidently.

"Think again. Oshawott and I are going to win," says Touko.

"Oshawott and you? He's the one that's fighting not you."

"We're a team. He may be the one that's fighting, but I'm here to support him and cheer him on. Now, Oshawott use water gun again!"

The otter Pokémon uses water gun and this time it hits the bat Pokémon right in the face. The attack causes it to plummet towards the ground, but it catches itself right before it hits the ground. The bat Pokémon then uses confusion which knocks Oshawott to fall to the ground.

"Like I said you're not going to win. Just give up and now."

"I will never give up because I'm not going to let you two take those Pokémon away from their trainers!"

"We're doing them a favor by getting rid of their Pokémon for them."

"No you're not. It's up to the trainer and their Pokémon."

Suddenly Joltik gets in front of Oshawott and uses shock on Woobat. The electric attack strikes Woobat which causes it to fall to the ground face first. The impact from the fall knocks out Woobat. Yoru then holds up his pokeball returns his Pokémon to his ball.

"Thanks, Joltik," says Touko.

The bug Pokémon nods its head.

"Now," says Touko turning her attention back to the Team Plasma members. "Where is the rest of the missing Pokémon?"

"Like we tell you," says Haru. He then runs off with Yoru trailing behind him.

"Great," mutters Touko annoyed. "Oh, well at least I got the ones we found yesterday back."

"Is there something wrong?" asks a familiar voice.

The young trainer turns around and sees N standing there. A smile appears on her face and she says, "We tend to bump into each other lot."

"Yes we do," says N and returns her smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk. You?"

Touko then explains everything to N.

"I see," he says after her explanation.

"I bet those two know where the rest are," she says.

"Is it that important to find the rest? Don't you think they would be happy being away from their trainers?"

Touko shakes her head and says, "No, I don't. I'm sure those Pokémon are missing their trainers."

"How do you know that?"

"It's just a feeling," says Touko and bends down and starts to pick up the pokeballs up off the ground and placing them into her bag.

"Jolt!" cries Joltik.

"Hmm?" says Touko and looks at the bug Pokémon. "What is it?"

"She says that there is one missing," N translates for the Pokémon.

"What?" says the young trainer in a confused voice and looks up at N.

"Those Team Plasma members have one of those pokeballs."

Touko looks back down on the ground and notices that there is one missing. She kicks herself mentally for miscounting.

"Jolt, Jolt!"

"She said before you came she was trying to save her friends."

"You were?" Touko asks as turns her head to face the bug Pokémon.

Joltik nods her head.

"How did you get out?"

"Jolt, jolt, jolt!"

"The man who had her ball accidently dropped it," N translates for her.

"I see," says Touko and stands up and turns around faces the young boy. "Well, now what? We don't know where they ran off to and we have these three Pokémon that need to be return to the Day Care Center."

"I'll go look for them," says N.

"You will?"

"Yes and while I do that you can return Joltik and the others back to the center."

"Are you sure? I can go with you."

"No, it's better this way."

As they're talking Oshawott notices that N now has a shoulder bag. The bag looks exactly like Kuro's bag. He cocks heads and gets closer to N. He smells his pants and takes a step back. Oshawott notices that his scent is somewhat familiar. Could it be the same…as Kuro's?

"Oshawott," says Touko.

The otter Pokémon looks up at his trainer.

"We're heading back to the Day Care Center."

He just nods his head and follows his trainer and Joltik back to the Day Care Center. As they're walking back, he glances behind him and sees N still standing there. He gets a weird feeling and then looks forward.

When, they're out of sight, N runs off to go find the Team Plasma members. Along the way he asks wild Pokémon about the two men. Eventually he finds the two standing behind some trees arguing about something.

He gets closer and listens to them before he approaches them.

"I can't believe, you lost!" says Haru angrily.

"Well, sorry! If it wasn't for that Joltik I would have won!" shouts Yoru defensibly.

"You should have never dropped its ball in the first place!"

"I didn't mean to! At least I was able to hold on to one!"

"Yeah, only one. Now, we have to go back and once again steal them back!"

"I don't think so," says N as he walks over to them.

The two men freeze and slowly face their king. When they finally face him, their king looks really unhappy.

N crosses his arms and says, "I thought I told you to leave this area."

"Lord N," Haru begins to say. "We.."

"Disobeyed my orders," says N cutting him off.

"We apologize," says the two men in unison and bow.

"Now, Yoru give me that pokeball," says N and holds out his hand.

Yoru walks over to him and places it into his king's hand.

The young king then says, "Good, now go."

"Yes, sir," says the both men in unison again. They turn around and go off in a different direction.

N stands there for a few minutes before changing back into his disguise. Once he feels like the two men are nowhere in sight, he places the bag on the ground. He then changes back into his disguise.

'_It was such a pain to carry this bag all the back here,' _he thinks to himself as he gets dress. _'But will all the commotion I couldn't afford someone finding my bag.'_

After he gets dressed and fixes his hair and eyes, N notices a Pidove staring at him. He walks over to it and says, "Can you help me? I'm looking for four lost Pokémon."

"Pi pi pi," says Pidove, _"Earlier I ran into three Pokémon that were lost. Are those the ones you are looking for?"_

"Probably. Can you show me where they are?"

"_Sure!" _answers the bird Pokémon turns around and flies off with N following closing behind it.

Meanwhile, Touko returns to the Day Care Center and goes on inside. She sees the day care man standing behind a counter in the back of the room. He sees her notices that she has a Joltik with her.

"Is that the only one you could find?" he asks as he walks over to her.

"No," she replies and shows him the inside of her bag, when he's standing in front of her. "I found these in woods. Two members of Team Plasma were the ones that took them and they were reason why they went were missing in first place."

"That's make sense," says the man.

"Huh?"

"Before the Pokémon went missing those two men came by and demanded my wife and me to release all of the Pokémon that were being kept here. My wife and I told them no and they left angrily."

"Well, I'll just place these pokeballs on the counter and go look for the rest. Have you heard anything from Cheren or your wife?"

"Nope."

"What about Kuro?"

"No."

"Okay," says Touko and then goes on over to the back of the room. Once she's standing in front of the counter, she places the pokeballs on it. As she's setting them down the counter she remembers something.

"Um," she says and turns her head to face the day care man. "One of the team plasma members has one of the pokeballs and I didn't get a chance to get because they ran off after a battle. But I ran into a friend and he went after them. So expect to see a boy about my age to come by and return it back to you."

"Okay, do you have Joltik's ball."

"Yep. I placed it on the counter."

"Alright, well good luck on finding the rest."

"Thanks. Come on Oshawott," says Touko and heads over to the front door. Oshawott follows right behind her and before she can open it. The door swings open and Cheren is standing there with a Lillipup in his arms.

"I didn't have any luck retrieving that stolen pokeballs, but I found this one," he says.

"Excellent!" cries the day care man and takes the dog Pokémon from the boy's arms. "All we need is three more!"

"But what about the ones that went missing from this morning?"

"I found them," replies Touko. "Two members of Team Plasma were behind the kidnappings the whole time."

"Really?" says Cheren.

"Yep."

"How did you get them back?"

"One of the members dropped three of the four balls on the ground. I had to battle one of them so they couldn't them back. During the battle I was somewhat confused."

"Why?"

"They were talking about how Pokémon needed to be set free, but yet the guy I fought was using a Woobat. Doesn't that make him a hypocrite?"

"It does. Touko do you remember seeing them in Accumula Town?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"They mentioned setting Pokémon free as well. Looks we'll be running into them a lot."

"Great," says Touko in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, be better get a move on it," Cheren. "There's three more to find."

"Oh, be on a look out for a boy with long green hair. He'll have one of the four pokeballs with him."

"Why would he have that? I thought you said you found them."

"I did, but the Team Plasma member that thought still had one in his hand," explains the young trainer. "After our battle they ran away before I get the fourth one back. My friend who I met on Route 2 said he would help me."

"Oh. Well, let's go then."

They go out the front door with Oshawott following right behind them. When the three of them step on to the front porch, they see Kuro standing there in front of the steps. Oshaowott notices he's holding a pokeball in his hand.

"Kuro," says Touko as she walks down the steps. "Had any luck?"

"Yep! I was a walking in the woods I ran into a boy with long green hair. He asked if I was a friend of yours and I said yes. He then gave me this pokeball to give to you," replies Kuro and shows her the pokeball.

"Oh, good he found it," says the young trainer happily. "Do you know where he went?"

"Nope. After he gave me the pokeball, he just walked off."

"Oh, well I guess I won't get to thank him until I run into him again."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Kind of. I met him on Route 2 and we tend run into each other often."

As the two are talking Oshawott approaches Kuro. He gets very close to his legs and smells his pants. His eyes widen and he takes a step back. N's and Kuro's scent are exactly the same! Oshawott goes over to his trainer and begins to pull on her leg to get her attention.

Touko feels him tugging on her leg and looks down at him and says, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oshawott!" replies her Pokémon and points at Kuro, _"It's him!"_

Kuro hears the otter Pokémon talking to his trainer. He just stares at him and thinks, _'How did he?'_

"Oshawott, you know that's Kuro, right?" says Touko not understanding what Oshawott is saying.

"So guys! I found the rest of the missing Pokémon!" says Kuro trying to get Touko's attention away from her Pokémon.

"What? You did?" asks Touko and looks back up at him.

"Where are they?" asks Cheren.

"I'll show you," replies the boy and then takes them to the fence in back yard. When the three Pokémon are chilling under a tree.

"…How did you find all three so quickly?" asks the young black hair boy in disbelief.

"I got skill," says Kuro with a grin on his face.

Cheren rolls his eyes and looks at Tokuo and says, "Do you believe him?"

Touko shrugs her shoulders and says, "He got them back and that's all that matters."

"True…"

"Well now that we got them all back. Oshawott and I have to get going," says Touko.

"Wait, what about our battle?" asks Cheren remembering their conversation from this morning.

"What battle?" replies Touko pretending to be clueless.

"Don't play dumb. When we were talking this morning I asked you to battle me."

"Must we?"

"Yes I want to see if either of us has gotten stronger."

"I see…" Touko says trailing off and wonders if this going to be repetitive thing.

"So will you?"

"Sure, why not," says Touko quickly giving into her friend. There's no use in saying no because he'll probably won't take no for an answer.

"Oh! A battle!" says Kuro excited in a voice.

"You've seen me battle before so what's the big deal?" asks the young trainer wondering why it's such a big deal.

"Because I'll get to see you lose again."

"What was that?" says Touko angrily.

"You're going to lose."

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure why not?"

"Huh?"

"Let's place a bet. If you win I'll leave you alone, but if he wins you have to let me join you on your journey."

"No way," says Touko very strongly. "I don't do bets."

"But you said wanna bet," says Kuro and begins to grin. "What are you afraid that you might lose?"

"Fine we'll do this stupid bet of yours! And I'm not afraid of losing!"

"Then it's a deal," says the young boy with a huge grin on his face.

"So Cheren," says the young trainer and returns her attention back to her friend. "How do you want to battle?"

"How about a one on one with our starters?" replies Cheren.

"Works for me. Ready Oshawott?" asks Touko and glances down at her Pokémon.

"Osha!" cries the otter Pokémon in a determined voice. He also doesn't want Kuro to travel with him and Touko.

Cheren takes a huge step back and gets out a pokeball. He throws up into the air and Snivy pops out and lands on the ground.

Kuro walks between them and steps off to the side and shouts, "Begin!"

"Who made you ref?" Touko mutters to herself and glances over at the young boy.

Cheren notices that she's not paying attention and uses this to his advantage. "Snivy, use vine whip!"

"Sniv!" cries his Pokémon and attacks Oshawott. The vine reaches him and wraps itself around Oshawott's stomach. He then throws him up into the air and Oshawott plummets to the ground landing face first.

The otter Pokémon stands up and wipes the dirt off his face. Touko then orders him to use water gun and he spits water at the snake Pokémon. The attack misses and the otter Pokémon gets hit by another vine whip attack. This time the attack just slaps him right in the stomach which causes him to fall backwards.

Touko bites her lip. The battle isn't looking so good for her. She can't afford to lose seeing how Kuro will become her travel buddy. She just shakes her head and tells herself that's she's going to win.

The battle continues on for quite a while. Touko keeps on ordering Oshawott to use water gun, but the attack never hits Snivy. He either doges it or uses his vine whip as a shield. Touko then orders Oshawott to use tackle, but Snivy is too fast and dodges.

Near the end of the fight Oshawott is starting to feel tired. His trainer notices and has no idea what to do. She doesn't like seeing her Pokémon injured, but she can't call off the fight. Not when there's so much at stake. Suddenly an idea pops into her head when Cheren once again has Snivy using vine whip.

"Oshawott, run in a circle!" Touko shouts at her Pokémon.

The otter Pokémon doesn't question his trainer and starts to run a circle. At first he's confused to why he's a running a circle until he sees the vine is following him. He understands what Touko wants him to do so he runs faster and gets closer to Snivy. Eventually the otter Pokémon gets so close that the vine is now wrapping around Snivy's body.

"What the?" Cheren says in confusion.

Touko's plan is working and she can't help, but grin. "Looks Snivy can't move anymore seeing how the vine is wrapped around his entire body."

Oshawott stops running and sees that Snivy's body is completely covered in vines. He can't help, but grin like his trainer.

"Nice strategy, but I'm afraid that won't help you win," says Cheren with a smirk on his face. "Snivy use leaf tornado!"

Snivy closes his eyes and starts to glow green. The attack gives him enough strength which allows him to break free from his vine. When he breaks free, he jumps into the air and spins around like crazy. He flips himself upside down and a tornado starts to appear.

Cheren crosses his finger and hopes it works. Luckily the attack doesn't fail this time. A full tornado appears and leaves start flying out of it. The leaves hit Oshawott one by one which causes him to fall to the ground. When the back of his head slams down on the ground, Oshawott has swirls in his eyes.

"Oshawott is unable to battle and Snivy is the winner!" shouts Kuro.

"….Are you serious?" Touko mutters in frustration.

"Good work Snivy," says Cheren and returns him to his pokeball. He then walks over to his friend. "Nice match."

"Sure," says Touko who is now sitting on the ground with Oshawott in her arms.

"You know you great with coming up with strategies, but you need to know how to go through with them. Also you need to teach Oshawott more moves. He should be able to know razor shell by the now," says her friend trying to offer her advice.

"I like said earlier he can learn it when he's ready."

"Okay then. We'll just have to see if that's true. Well, I better get a move on. See you later and next time our match will involve more Pokémon so be prepared," says Cheren and then turns around and leaves. Once his back faces Touko, she just sticks out her tongue.

Kuro chuckles and says when Cheren is out of earshot, "Someone's a sore loser."

"Don't talk to me," says the younger trainer angrily and returns her attention back to her unconscious Oshawott.

"Aww you're just mad because I was a right about you losing."

"Shut it."

"Now, you have to travel with me."

"I said shut it."

Before Kuro can say anything Oshawott finally wakes up. He jumps to his feet and gives his trainer an apologetic look.

Touko smiles at him and pats him on the head and says, "It's okay. You did your best and that's all that really matters."

Oshawott just smiles.

"Do you need some potion?"

He shakes his head.

"Sure? You really got pushed around during the battle. Also you were sort of injured from the other battle with Team Plasma."

"Osha!" says her Pokémon and gives her the thumbs up.

Touko giggles and says, "Okay then. Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to go tell the day care owner that all of the missing Pokémon are back." She then stands up.

"Wait," says Kuro.

"What?"

"Here," he says and hands her the fourth pokeball. "You better return this."

"Oh, I have forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me," says Touko and then turns around and goes back to the front the door of the Day Care center. When she gets to the front porch, she sees the day care owner's wife running towards her. Touko stops walking and waits for the woman.

"Hey!" says the day care owner's wife, when she approaches the young trainer. "I had no luck."

"Don't worry," answers Touko with a smile. "All the Pokémon have been returned."

"Thank goodness," says the woman a look of relief. "Did you ever find out who do it?"

"Yep, why don't we go inside and talk about it? I need to tell your husband that everyone has been returned."

"Alright."

Meanwhile when Oshawott hears the front door close, and he uses water gun on Kuro. The attack hits him right in the face.

Kuro wipes the water off his face with his hand and says, "What was there for?"

Oshawott ignores his question and says, "Osha, Osha!", _"I know who you are!"_

Kuro just ignores him by turning his head the other way.

"_N, I know it's you! Why are you in that disguised? Is it to hurt Touko!"_

Kuro returns his attention back to the otter Pokémon and says, "I would never do such a thing."

"_Then why do you like that?"_

"I have my reasons. You're pretty smart to figure out who I am," says Kuro changing the subject.

"_Don't change the subject. Why do you look like that?"_

"I changed it because I gave you my answer. There's no point staying on it."

"_That wasn't an answer."_

"It is in my book."

Oshawott uses water gun again and it hits right in the face once again. _"You better not be doing anything that will end up hurting Touko!"_

"Man," says Kuro and wipes the water off his face. "You're very over protected."

"_I love Touko and will doing anything to protect her."_

"But you just met her."

"_So? That doesn't matter to me."_

"How come?"

"_I have my reasons."_

Kuro just smirks and says, "I promise I won't do anything that will hurt your trainer."

"_Good and if you break that promise you better run."_

"I'm back," says Touko.

Kuro and Oshawott turn their attention to the young trainer. Oshawott runs over to her and stands really close to her.

Touko just smiles at him and says, "It's good to see that you're filled with energy." She then looks at Kuro. "Ready? I want to get to the next city as soon as possible."

"Yep," he says. "Still mad about losing?"

"Let's go," says the young trainer ignoring his comment and starts to walk off with Oshawott by her side.

Kuro just smirks and catches up to her. As they're walking he notices Oshawott his watching him. He just lets out a small sigh. He has a feeling that the Pokémon is going to watch his every move.

"Kuro?" says Touko.

"Yeah?" he replies and looks at her.

"How did you know that I was going to win?" she asks him.

"Just a hunch," he replies and asks, "Why?"

"Because that battle from yesterday with that kid, you said that I would lose as well and I did. Are you psychic or something?"

"Hmm you can say that."

"So are you?"

"I don't know."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

Kuro just smiles and says, "Traveling with you will be so much fun."

"Yeah, it's going to be grand," says Touko with a sarcastic voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so happy to get this chapter posted. Things will now start to get interesting. Hope you guys get used to seeing Cheren and Touko battling each other! Because it will happen quite often! I love how in the game every city you go to Cheren freaks out and makes you battle him.

Cheren: Let's see how much stronger you are.

Me: ….we battle liked 10 minutes ago nothing has changed!

Don't worry they won't be constantly battling each other because that will get boring. So…yeah Touko lost. Of course she lost! N has to join her! Besides I want her gain experience and not make her instantly strong. Also she's not going to get lucky and win like a certain character from the anime….. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

**Please Review :)**


	5. That's it!

Mixed Emotions

By: Mew Ami

**A/N: ** Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! School's been kicking my butt lately. I never get a break from school work. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for my Christmas break. I need it. Well, thanks for the reviews and what not and enjoy the chapter!

Like my new header for the Title and such? :)

Chapter Five: That's it!

* * *

><p>"Kuro!" Touko shouts angrily.<p>

"Yes?" he replies.

"Stop scaring all the wild Pokémon," she says angrily.

"I try not to."

"Just stay out my way okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah."

Touko just glares at him and continues on walking down the path. She's really mad that he's been scaring all the wild Pokémon away. Touko really wants to expand her party, but that's not going to happen with him around.

Kuro runs after her, but is having hard time keeping up with her since she's walking so fast. He doesn't get why she's mad at him. How is he supposed to know when she's trying to catch a new Pokémon? If she would let him know then it would be problem. It's not like he's psychic.

The teenage boy finally is able to catch up to her and sees her standing in the middle road and wonders what she's doing. He gets a little closer and notices that there's a Blitzle right in front of her. He stops right behind her and decides not to say anything. The teenage boy doesn't want to make her angrier.

"Alright," mutters the young trainer. "You're mine." She then throws out her Pokémon ball and Oshawott pops out.

"Um, Touko," whispers Kuro.

Touko glances back at him and whispers, "Shh! I'm trying to concentrate."

"I can see that, but…"

"Shut it!"

Kuro shuts up. He wants to tell her that Oshawott has no chance against that Blitzle seeing how water is weak against electrical attacks.

"Oshawott, use water gun!" she shouts and her Pokémon obeys.

Blitzle just jumps out the way and uses an electric attack. It hits Oshawott and he glows a bright yellow. He falls to ground face first and the Blitzle then runs off.

Touko quickly bends down and holds him her arms. He opens his eyes and smiles at her. She sighs in relief knowing that he's okay.

"I was trying to warn you about that happening. If you want to capture an electric Pokémon you either have capture a ground Pokémon or train Oshawott and Pidove to a point where electrical attacks won't KO them in one move," Kuro says trying to give her some advice.

"That's it!" says Touko and blots up from the ground still holding Oshawott in her arms. "I need to train Pidove and Oshawott!"

"Yes, but maybe you should make capturing a ground Pokémon a higher priority."

"But there isn't any around here."

"How do you know that? Maybe I could help."

"No, you'll just scare it away."

"That only happened three times!"

"It can happen again. Now, I need to go find some trainers. Oshawott return," says Touko and holds up her Pokémon's pokeball. Oshawott glows red and goes back inside the ball. She then runs off.

Kuro hits head and mutters, "She's never going to get anywhere with two Pokémon." He then runs after Touko and once again tried to catch up to her.

The two of them keep running out the young trainer spots another trainer down the run. She stops and challenges the person to the battle. The person accepts and the two on two battle beings. The teenage boy tries to give her advice during the battle, but she ignores it and ends up losing.

Touko pouts after the trainer leaves. Kuro just smiles at her and says, "You should have listened to me."

"You're not a Pokémon trainer so what do you know about battling?"

"I used to be remember?"

"Okay, why did you stop?"

"I wasn't good at it and I thought it wasn't right."

"Oh, geez don't tell me Team Plasma convinced you."

Kuro just smirks at her and says, "You have no idea."

Touko gives him a confused look. He just laughs at her and keeps on walking. She follows him trying figure out the conversation.

"I don't understand," she says.

"Don't we all want to understand?"

"Don't play mind games with me. Did Team Plasma convinced you to free your Pokémon?"

"You could say that."

Touko decides to give up. What's the point of asking him questions if he won't give her a straight answer? He's kind of like N.

Pretty soon it's getting dark and both of them find a place off the path to set up camp. Kuro is collecting fire wood while Touko is setting out her sleeping bag. She places it under a tree in case if it rains. She then starts to get out supplies to make dinner.

The teenage boy returns with the fire wood and he then grabs some rocks from the camp site. He makes a circle and places the wood in the middle of it. The teenage boy then makes a fire. The young trainer glances at him and sees that the fire is already going. This makes her somewhat glad the teenage boy is her traveling partner. She doesn't know how to make a fire.

Kuro looks back and sees her staring at him. He gets up from the ground and gets a little close to her and says with a grin, "Lost in my good looks?"

The young trainer just bonks him on the head and says, "Think again." She then walks over to the fire and puts up equipment used for cooking over a fire.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Soup and sandwiches."

"Sounds good. So you know how to cook over a fire, but you can't make one?"

"When I was younger my family would go camping. My father would always make the fire and I would help my mom cook."

Kuro is quiet for a second and then says in a distant voice, "That sounds nice."

Touko looks back at him and says, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm going to go look for some more wood."

"Alright," says the young trainer as she opens up a can of soup. She then pours into a pot and places it over the fire. She stirs it and then allows it cook. The young trainer then goes over to a bag and pulls out her diary. She sits down and beings to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in you lately. A lot things happened. I got my first badge! It was hard battle, but I managed somehow. Then after that I met a boy name Kuro. He's kind of odd and wanted join me on my journey. I said no because it's odd to have someone travel with you when you just met them. He wouldn't take no for answer and followed me. Then I ran into Cheren and we helped him find some missing Pokémon from a day care center._

_Turned out Team Plasma was behind it. They're an organization trying to liberate Pokémon which is odd because I had a battle with of one of them. How can you say owning Pokémon is bad when you have one yourself? They're just odd. I have feeling I'll run into them a lot._

_Oh! I ran into N, but we didn't get talk for long. He went off to after the Team Plasma members to get a Pokémon back. I didn't get to see him again though. He ran into Kuro and gave him the missing Pokémon which made me sad for some reason. I wanted to talk to him some more._

_Then after that I battled Cheren and lost! Because I lost Kuro had to join me. We made this stupid bet. And here we are at camp site together. He kind of gets on my nerves. I haven't caught any new Pokémon because he keeps scaring them away and then he tries to give me advice for battling trainers. That's all find and dandy, but how can you give advice when you don't have any Pokémon yourself? He said he was trainer once, but he thought it was wrong and stop. I tried to ask him why, but he won't give me a straight answer….sort of like N. Man, I keep meeting weird guys. Well, I'll write in you later I hear Kuro coming back and I don't want him to know I own dairy._

_Touko._

The young trainer closes the book and places it back to her bag. Kuro comes back and sees her putting a book into the bag. He throws the wood on the ground and looks at her. "What you got there?"

"None of your business," she says.

"I was just wondering don't need to be hostile."

"I was not being hostile."

"Yes you are. You have been snapping at me all day. "

"I wouldn't be if you wouldn't get in the away during my training."

"Let's not argue about this."

"Fine, dinner is ready by the way," says Touko changing the subject. The two of them then eat by the fire in silence. After dinner Touko washes the dishes and then gets ready for bed. She goes over to her sleeping bag and takes off her shoes. She then crawls into her sleeping.

"Good night," says Kuro who's still sitting by the fire.

Touko doesn't reply back and closes her eyes. Pretty soon she falls asleep.

The teenage boy tends to the fire. It's too early for bed and he also has a lot of things on his mind.

Next morning Touko wakes up when the sun hits her eyes. She sits up and stenches her arms. She glances over and sees Kuro sleeping under a tree. She notices that he isn't a sleeping in a sleeping bag. Touko kind of feels bad for him. Sleeping under a tree can't be that comfortable.

She gets up and walks over to him. She bends down and gently shakes him. Touko startles him and Kuro's eyes open. He glances over at her and gives her a smile.

"Good morning," he says.

"Morning. Don't you have a sleeping bag?" she asks him.

"Nope. Don't own one."

"Are you serious? Weren't you cold last night?"

"A little, but I'm fine. "

"If you say so.."

Kuro can't help, but grin. "You're worried about me? You really are sweet when you're not acting hostile."

"I'm not worried about you and I do not act hostile! Now, let's go I want to catch some new Pokémon before we get to the Nacrene City. We're almost there and I only have two Pokémon still."

"Alright, Alright. No need to act tough."

"I'm not acting tough. Now, please don't get in my way."

"I'll do my best."

Touko stands up and mutters to herself angrily, "Why did I agree to this stupid bet?"

Kuro is able to hear her and says, "Because if you didn't I would have followed you anyway."

"You said you wouldn't if I won," replies Touko and turns around.

"Oh, yeah."

Touko just rolls her eyes and goes off to make breakfast. After they eat, they clean up the camp site and go on their way.

As they're walking down the path, the young trainer keeps a look out for wild Pokémon. She's hoping that she can catch one today. She's going to need a full party if she wants to take on the Elite Four. Down the pathway Touko sees a mountain range. This makes her happy because for one they're near the next city and second of all there will be caves. What's so great about caves? Well, there will be wild Pokémon!

Out of excitement she runs off. Kuro lets out a sigh when he sees her take off. He doesn't feel like running so he just takes his time. When he gets there, he sees her in a battle with a wild Drilbur.

He stands there a moment and watches the battle. Her determination to catch another Pokémon impresses him. Sadly he's going to have to interrupt her battle once again. It's a test to see if she's serious about this whole Pokémon trainer business. Soon or later that determination will die.

Kuro looks down on the ground wondering if he could find something to interrupt her battle. He spots a bulky rock. Kuro examines it and notices that's there a fossil on it. Perfect.

He gets closer to her shouts, "Touko! Look what I found!"

His yelling startles Touko and she turns her attention to her traveling companion. She gives him an angry look and says, "Kuro, I'm busy!"

"You are? What happened to Oshawott?" Kuro says clueless.

"Huh?" replies the young trainer and turns around. She sees that Oshawott is on the ground with swirls in his eyes. She also notices that the Drilbur is gone. This angers her so she twirls around to face her companion. "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, interrupting my battles."

"I don't think it's a joke."

"Good because I don't think it's funny. Kuro, I can't take this anymore. I don't care if we made a deal I want you gone for good."

"You sure? Because I might come in handy."

"I'm positive."

"Touko, I won't let it happen again I promise. I just wanted to show you this fossil," he says and shows her the rock.

"You could have waited," she says unfazed by his explanation.

"Sorry?"

"Don't even try. I made up my mind," she says and turns around. She picks up Oshawott and walks off.

Kuro stands there. He isn't going to chase after. She'll see. She needs him like he needs her.

Touko glances back and sees him standing there. Yes! He's actually going to leave her alone for once. Oh, happy day! She stops walking and looks down at her Pokémon. She sees that he's still knocked out. She gets out his pokeball and returns him to it. Touko goes on her way until she sees another Blitzle standing by some bushes on the side of the road.

The horse Pokémon sees her and it darts off in the woods.

Touko chases after it. It takes her deep into the woods. As she runs Touko isn't paying attention to where she's going. She ends up dripping, but she doesn't let that slow her down. She picks herself up quickly and dashes off to catch up with Blitzle. Little she does know that her Pokémon are no longer with her…

Meanwhile, Kuro decides to keep on heading down the path. He walks so slowly so he doesn't run into Touko. It will probably take time before she realizes that he's a valuable companion.

"_TOUKO!"_ cries a voice.

Kuro looks up into the sky and sees a Pidove flying through the air. It's calling for Touko…Touko? It's must be Touko's Pidove.

"Hey!" yells Kuro.

Pidove spots him and lands on the ground. _"You understand me?"_

"Yes, what happened?"

"_I don't know. Me and Oshawott were in the middle of the woods."_

"_You!" _says another voice.

Kuro glances over and sees Oshawott standing there.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"_Nope,"_ says Oshawott.

"_Oshawott, how does he understand us?" _asks Pidove.

"_This is N in disguise."_

"_N! When you do you find out?"_

"_Yesterday. Sorry I forgot to tell you."_

"So do you have any clue what happened?" Kuro asks Oshawott.

"_No."_

"Take me to where you guys lost Touko."

Meanwhile, Touko is still chasing after Blitzle still not aware that her Pokémon are missing. She also isn't realizing that Blitzle is taking her far into the woods. She ends up tripping again and this time ends up losing sight of the Blitzle.

She sits up and lets out a sigh of frustration. She really wants that horse Pokémon. Electric Pokémon are useful. Touko glances around and realizes she has no idea where she is. She stands up and plans to use Pidove to help her find her way out. When she goes to get Pidove's ball, it's not on her belt.

The young trainer then goes to grabs Oshawott's and it's not there either. What the? How could that be? She glances at the grounds and sees nothing, but rocks and leaves.

'_When did I? Oh, it must have happened when I first fell. Damn, now what am I going to?'_ Touko thinks to herself. _'I guess I'm on my own.'_

She turns around and walks up a big hill. When she gets to the top, she stops walking and looks around. She isn't sure which direction to take. Should she go to the right? To the left? Straight ahead?

"Gah!" Touko cries and rubs her head with her hands. "I can't remember which direction I came from!" She stops rubbing her head and takes a deep breath to calm down. Panicking will get her nowhere.

She then remembers her map has a compass. She grabs it out the bag and turns on the digital map. The screen turns on and the map pops up, but there isn't any data. Words then appear across the screen which says: No service.

Touko angrily puts away her map and mutters to herself, "Of course it would be out service. Is this karma for being mean to Kuro? Well, I guess I just better pick a direction because standing here will get me nowhere."

The young trainer decides to walk straight ahead. She walks for quiet sometime and feels more lost. The young trainer takes a break from walking and sits down under tree. She then remembers that she can contact people. She looks down at her Xtransceiver and goes through her contact list. Cheren and Bianca are probably still heading to Nacrene City. The young trainer decides to call Bianca, but like the map there's no service.

"Of course," she says aloud. "Now, what? Walking isn't getting me anywhere, but I just can't stay put…"

Suddenly a Tranquill flies past her which startles her. After she watches it disappear into the woods, she wonders if her Pokémon are okay. Then she feels a sense a hope because seeing how Oshawott likes to come out his pokeball randomly he'll know she's missing.

'_I should probably stay put then,'_ Touko thinks to herself. _'It will make easier for Oshawott and Pidove to find me…god I hope they realized we got separated.'_

She leans against the tree and pulls out her diary from her bag. She decides to write in it for a bit. As she's reading a ray light from the sun shines down through the trees. It hits her and it feels nice and warm. Eventually she starts to feel drowsy and she falls asleep.

Meanwhile, Kuro, Pidove, and Oshawott are walking in the woods looking for Oshawott's and Pidove's pokeballs. When they find them, Kuro picks them off the ground and places them into his bag. They continue on walking straight ahead guessing that Touko is probably somewhere up ahead.

"_Great,"_ says Oshawott as they walk deeper into the woods. There are no signs of his trainer.

"_Too bad the tree's leaves are so thick otherwise I could spot her from the sky,"_ says Pidove.

The teenage boy glances around hoping to find some wild Pokémon. They might be able to help. He isn't able to find any so he keeps on walking. Oshawott and Pidove notice him walking away and run over to him to catch up.

"_Hey!"_ yells the otter pokemon.

"Yes?" replies Kuro not looking back at Oshawott.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"Trying to find some wild Pokémon. There has to be one that has seen Touko."

"_That's good idea."_

The three of them head deep into the woods. They're having no luck finding any wild Pokémon. As they're looking Kuro feels a drop of water. He looks up at the tree they're under and notices that above them there is a gap between the trees. He sees the sky and notices that clouds look gray. Great, it's going to rain soon. He then picks up his pace. They need to find a wild Pokémon before the rain comes.

They finally find a wild Pokémon. It's a small Pidove sitting in a tree branch. Kuro runs over to it.

"Excuse me," he says.

Pidove cocks it head says, _"You act like you can understand me."_

"That's because I can."

"_Oh, do you need something?"_ asks the small Pidove in amazement.

"Have you seen a brown hair girl who has her hair put up into a ponytail and wearing a pink ball cap?"

"_No I haven't, I've been resting here all day, but maybe my brother did he's off flying somewhere."_

"What does he look like?"

"_He's a Tranquill. He should be coming back any second. You might as well wait here."_

"Thanks," says Kuro and turns to the other two. "You guys okay with that?"

"_Sounds good to me,"_ answers Oshawott.

Pidove just nods his in agreement.

Suddenly the rain starts pouring down hard through the trees. The three of them get under the tree that the small Pidove is sitting in. However, they end of getting wet due to the wind.

It keeps on raining harder and the wind keeps getting stronger. The rain wakes up Touko and she sits up. Her diary is now wet and she quickly closes it and places it into her bag. She stands up and runs off hoping to find some better shelter. She ends up finding a cave and she decides to take cover there.

Once she gets into the cave, she takes off her hat. She waves it back and forth to get the water off. She then places it on the ground to let it dry off. Her hair also is wet she takes her hair tie out and places it on her left wrist. Touko then sits down on the ground and opens up her bag. She gets out a blanket and wraps it around her body.

The young trainer could really use a fire right now, but seeing how it's raining all the branches would probably be soaking wet. Besides even if she could find any dry wood she wouldn't be able to start a fire.

It rains into the night and when it starts to get dark, Touko starts freaking out. She isn't really fond of the dark. She puts the blanket over her and closes her eyes. She tries to get some sleep, but there's sounds from cave is scaring her and outside the wind is howling.

She begins to hum and that somewhat helps, but the wind keeps getting louder and louder. Then suddenly she feels extra warmth. She pokes her head out the blanket and sees a Larvesta sitting in front of a small fire. It looks wet from gathering wood.

"You?" says Touko by surprise. "Started a fire for me?"

The Larvesta nods his head.

"Thank you," says Touko and pets his head. "I can't believe you found some dried wood, but I guess it doesn't matter to a fire Pokémon."

Larvesta just smiles at her.

Touko goes into her bag and pulls out her pokedex because she doesn't know his name. It opens up and it says, "Larvesta the torch Pokémon. It's part bug and fire and when it evolves its entire body is engulfed by flames."

"You're a Larvesta, huh?" says the young trainer as she looks up more info about his species. "But what are doing here in the middle of the woods? My pokedex says your kind likes to live by volcanos."

The torch Pokémon looks down at the ground sadly. Touko notices that and takes a guess about his situation.

"Did your trainer abandon you?" she asks him.

He nods his head.

Touko pets him again. "If I was your trainer I wouldn't have left you. You're so sweet."

Larvesta gazes at her. She's nice just like his old trainer…

"You cold?" Touko asks him and pulls her blanket up with her arm. "You can come under here if you want."

Larvesta just crawls on over to her and gets under the blanket. Touko puts the blanket down and it covers his body expect for his head. He glances up at her and sees her smiling at him.

"Good night."

She leans her head against the wall and she eventually falls asleep.

The next morning Touko wakes up to someone yelling her name. She removes the blanket which wakes up Larvesta. She stands up and walks outside the cave. She glances around and sees a Tranquill flying towards her and behind him is her Pokémon and Kuro.

He rushes over to her and says, "Touko, you're okay."

Pidove lands on her shoulder rubs his head against her cheek while Oshawott jumps into her arms. She wraps her arms around him and smiles.

"Sorry to make you guys worry," she says.

"We would have found you yesterday, but it was raining too hard," says Kuro.

"How did you guys find me?"

"That Tranquill helped us," he replies and points to the wild Tranquill who's now sitting a tree.

"Oh, well thank you Tranquill," she says as she turns to the bird Pokémon.

Tranquill whistles you're welcome.

Touko then looks back at Kuro and says, "Kuro, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. You were just getting on my nerves and I said the first thing that came to my mind."

"It's okay I was being annoying. You had every right to tell me to leave."

"No, I don't. We made and a deal I shouldn't break it. Besides I need someone like you around."

"Oh, really?" he says and smug looks appears on his face.

Touko rolls her eyes. "Not like that! I need you for your fire building skills!"

"Do you now? Or maybe you missed me and can't stand being away from me."

"Kuro..," she says his name angrily.

"Just messing with you. So are we traveling companions again?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" he says happily then remembers something. "Oh, I found your pokeballs." He then pulls them out of his bag.

"Thank you," she says and he places them into her hand.

"We better get going. We're going to have to walk longer to make up for yesterday," says the teenage boy and turns to the Tranquill. "Can you lead us to the path?"

The bird Pokémon nods his head.

"Okay you two," says Touko to her Pokémon. "Time to get back into your pokeballs."

Oshawott jumps out of her arms and Pidove flies down to the ground. She holds up their pokeballs. One in each hand and the red light comes out of both of them. They glow red and return back inside their balls.

Touko turns to Larvesta and says, "Thank you for last night." She then joins Kuro and they head off with Tranquill leading the way back to the path.

Larvesta sits there for a moment to think. He really doesn't like living in the woods. He misses traveling and seeing the world. If only if he could have trainer willing to keep him…that's it! Touko could be his trainer! He then crawls off trying to catch up to her.

Tranquill guides Kuro and Touko out of the woods. They thank him and continue on their way down the path. They didn't walk for long due to hunger. Kuro and Touko find a nice spot to eat off the side of the path. Touko gets out her blanket and lays it down on the ground. She then gets out some brunch. She lets out her Pokémon so they can eat as well.

Kuro and Touko have a pleasant conversation as they eat. This helps Touko realize that Kuro isn't that bad after all. As they're eating Kuro sees Larvesta coming near them.

"Hey looks," he says and points over to the torch Pokémon. "Isn't that Larvesta from earlier?"

"Yeah it is," says the young trainer and gets up from the ground. She walks over to him. "What are you doing here?"

He just stares at her.

"You must want something otherwise you wouldn't have come all this way."

Again he just stares at her.

It takes Touko a second then realizes what he wants. "Oh! Do you want come with me?"

He nods her head.

"Awesome!" says Touko happily and runs over to bag. She pulls out a pokeball and throws it at him.

The ball hits his back and opens up. Larvesta glows red and goes inside the pokeball. It falls to the ground and it wiggles back and worth. The center glows red telling Touko that Larvesta now belongs to her.

The young trainer goes over to the pokeball and picks up. Across her face is a huge grin. She then turns to Kuro.

"I finally caught my second Pokémon!"

"Does that really count though? He wanted to come with you."

Touko just shrugs goes over to him and sits down across from him. "Don't know don't care because but I finally have three Pokémon!"

"Congrats."

Touko grins and lets out Larvesta.

The torch Pokémon comes out and lands next to her.

"Welcome to the team," says Touko.

Larvesta smiles and crawls over to Pidove and Oshawott. They welcome him and share their food with him.

Touko watches them for a bit before she goes back to eating. She's happy knowing that her Pokémon are getting along just well.

Kuro is also watching her Pokémon. He's wondering about Larvesta's reason for wanting to come along with Touko. He doesn't understand why a Pokémon would so willing to join a human. Later tonight Kuro is going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so! Just so you guys know Touko's team will be based off mine. Well, for the most part. I haven't completely decided what her full team will look like. As for the pokedex entry I got the information from the pokemon database website so all credit goes to them. I combine the information about Larvesta and his entry from the Black version. Now, I just want give you guys a heads up. Chapter six will not be posted until my Christmas break. I don't remember if I mentioned this so sorry if I say this again, I'm in college and my finals are coming up. This week I'm slammed with homework and tests. Then following week I'll be busy studying for my finals. So see ya guys until then!

**Please review :)**


	6. Younger But Wiser

Mixed Emotions

By: Mew Ami

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that it has been forever since I updated. Back in February I was on a role with this chapter, but then my hard drive died. So I had to send it to HP to replace it with a new one. When I got it back they couldn't restore my data so this chapter was gone. So I started over and I was a role until I hit a massive writer's block and school and work got in the way. You don't know how many times certain parts in this chapter were rewritten. So here it is at last! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Younger But Wiser<p>

Touko and Kuro hurry along the path trying to get Nacrene City before night fall. They make it to the gate just before sundown. They walk inside in the gate and enter the city. Kuro and Touko then begin looking for the Pokémon Center. Both of them are really hungry and tired from walking all day.

As the two them search, Touko and Kuro notice a lot of outdoor shops. The street lights come on and shop keepers are starting to close their shops. Touko walks over to a shop keeper and asks for directions. The shopkeeper steers them in the right direction and Touko and Kuro finally make it to the Pokémon center.

Once inside the center, Touko goes over to the front desk and gives her Pokémon over to Nurse Joy. Then Touko and Kuro go grab something to eat in the cafeteria. When they get their food, they find a booth and sit down.

"It feels great to sit down again," says Touko and then takes a huge bite out of her sandwich.

Kuro just nods his head in agreement as he's eating his food.

"I'm so glad we don't have to camp out tonight. After sleeping in cave last night, it will be nice to sleep in a nice cozy bed."

"You didn't have to sleep in a cave last night," says Kuro. "You could have slept outside under a tree."

"It was raining."

The teenage boy just laughs and says, "What are you a cat?"

"Maybe."

Kuro smiles and says, "I'm glad we're friends now."

Touko blushes slightly and nods her head. She feels her face is a little flushed and she has no idea why. There's just something about that smile.

"Excuse me," says a voice. The two of them look up and see Nurse Joy standing there holding a tray. "Here are your Pokémon, Touko." She places the tray on the table and Touko grabs them.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," says the young trainer.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your dinner," she says and then grabs the tray and leaves.

"Well, I better go them some food. Kuro, you can let them out of their balls?" says Touko after Nurse Joy leaves. She then gets up from the table goes to get some Pokémon food.

Kuro grabs each pokeball and lets out Touko's Pokémon. They appear on the floor and look slightly confused.

"Touko is getting you guys some food," he says to them.

Oshawott jumps on the table and says, "Likely story."

Kuro says nothing to him. Why bother? The otter Pokémon will always dislike him no matter what.

"Oshawott," says Touko. "Please get off the table."

The otter Pokémon turns around and sees that she's carrying three bowls full of Pokémon food. He jumps off the table and lands on the ground. Touko bends down and place the three bowls on the ground. She then sits down to continue eating.

"You really should teach your Oshawott some manners. People might think he's rude or inconsiderate," says the teenage boy and takes a sip of his pop.

Oshawott looks up at him and spits water at his face.

"Oshawott, say you're sorry!" says young trainer in a stern voice. Her Pokémon looks down at his food.

"It's fine, Touko," says Kuro.

She looks at him and says, "You sure? He got your face wet."

"Don't worry about it," he says and grabs some napkins from the napkin suspender to wipe his face.

"Okay then."

"So are you nervous about your second gym battle?" asks Kuro changing the subject.

"A little. I heard she's hard and seeing how I lost to Cheren I might need to train some more."

"I'm sure there are a ton of trainers around here."

"I hope so. I'll deal with that tomorrow. I'm tired from all the walking from today."

"Me too."

After they finish eating, they go get two rooms to stay the night. They then head off to their rooms and call it a night. The next morning they get up and get ready for the day. They meet up in the hallway of the center's inn. They then head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

As Touko and Kuro make their way to the cafeteria they see a bunch of people gather round a TV in main area of the center. They walk over to the group of people and see that they're watching the local news.

"The police are now conducting an investigation of the robbery," says the newscaster. "Because of the investigation the museum and gym will be closed until further noticed."

Touko and Kuro glance at each other in confusion. They turn their attention back to the TV, but the newscaster is now talking about a different story and people begin to walk away. However, one person remains in front of the TV.

A smile appears on Touko's face because when she recognizes the person and she says, "Bianca."

Her friend looks back and says, "Touko…and some other guy!"

The young trainer laughs and introduces her travelling companion. "Bianca this is Kuro. I met him on way here and we're traveling together."

"It's nice to meet you," says Bianca.

"Likewise," says Kuro.

"When did you get here?" Touko asks her friend.

"Two days ago. I would have gotten here a day sooner, but I got side tracked. What about you guys?"

"Last night," replied Touko. "Weird how we didn't run into each other last night."

"Yeah I know."

"So, what got stolen at the museum?" asks Touko changing the subject. "Kuro and I didn't hear the first part of the news report."

"Oh, a rare stone got stolen last night," answerers her friend.

"Man, why now?" Touko somewhat whines. "I was hoping to challenge the gym leader today."

"Today?" says Kuro. "I thought you were going to train."

"I am. Last night before I went to bed I decided to train in the morning and challenge the gym leader in the afternoon."

"Maybe this is a sign that you should train the whole day."

The young trainer frowns and says, "Are you saying that I'm a bad trainer?"

"No, you just need some work."

Bianca just giggles. She thinks Kuro teasing her friend is cute.

"I guess," says Touko trying not to get angry at his remark.

"Since you need to train I'll stay out of you way."

"What?"

"Well, I might get on your nerves again. So I'll just explore the town while you train."

"I can go with you, Touko," says Bianca. "We need to catch up!"

"Okay then," says the young trainer. "Meet you back here for dinner, Kuro?"

"Works for me."

"Great!" says Bianca. "Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?"

"Nope," replies her friend.

"Well, lets go eat then!"

Then the three of them go off to eat. After they finish breakfast, they leave the Pokémon center. The girls go off to the outskirts of the city to look for trainers. Kuro on the hand head heads off to look at the shops.

He walks around the shops and as he windows shops he over hears a lot people talking about the robbery at the museum. He ignores it because everyone is basically saying the same thing. However he eventually comes across a food stand where the owner is talking to a skinny man.

"So how's your wife taking the robbery?" asks the man who owns the stand. He happens to be talking to gym leader's husband, Hawes.

"She's really stressed," replies Hawes. "Her and the police are going over the surveillance videos right now."

"So what was really stolen? The news said it was valuable stone."

"They're correct. It's a white stone and it came from Relic Castle."

'_Relic Castle? Could it be?_' Kuro thinks to himself. He gets closer to the stand and pretends to look at food as he eavesdrops.

"How valuable is it?"

"Hmm well to tell you the truth it's not really valuable. We just kept it on display because it was a beautiful stone. The media made it sound special to make the news report more exciting."

"The media will do anything to grab attention."

"Oh, I forgot one thing. When we seeing how much the stone cost a historian looked it. He said that the stone resemble an ancient stone that was use to revive a legendary dragon Pokémon."

Kuro eyes widen.

"Interesting," says the man. "Well here you go two breakfast bagel sandwiches."

"Thanks, how much?"

"It's on the house. Tell Lenora I said hi."

"Well, do," Hawes says and goes off back to the museum.

The teenage boy backs away from the stand before the owner sees him. He then continues walking down the street. As the teenage boy is walking he wonders if that's the stone he's looking for. Well looks like he'll just have to sneak into the museum to find out. The teenage boy turns around and heads toward the museum.

Kuro arrives at the museum and sees a bunch of cops standing outside. They look like they're taking a break. Kuro just walks past them and decides it's probably best to sneak in through the back door. He gets to the back of the museum and sees the back door. Kuro walks toward the door, but he stops in his tracks, when he sees a cop coming out of the back door.

Kuro starts to back away, but the cop sees him.

"Sir," he says. "Are you lost?"

"Uh," says Kuro trying to think up of a good lie. He doesn't want the man to think that he's a thief. He glances around and sees a Purrloin sitting on top of a wall taking a nap. "My Pokémon!"

"Huh?"

"I was looking for my Pokémon," replies Kuro and points to the Purrloin. "He ran away from the Pokémon center last night."

"Oh," says the man.

Kuro walks over to the wall and looks up and says, "Purrloin! Please wake up!"

The cat Pokémon opens up its eyes and looks down at the teenage boy. It gives him an angry look.

The teenage boy holds out his arms and says, "Come on. We need to go back to the Pokémon center."

Purrloin sits up and now gives Kuro a curious look.

"Please," says Kuro and winks at the cat Pokémon.

Purloin shrugs and jumps down into Kuro's arms.

Kuro turns and sees the man is still looking at him. He just gives him a smile and quickly leaves. Kuro then takes the Purrloin to a park nearby and finds a place where he can talk to it in private. He sees a bench and places the Purrloin down on it.

"Sorry for waking you," he says. "I needed you for an excused to get away from there."

"_..It's fine?"_ says the Pokémon in confusion. The boy is acting like he understands Pokémon.

"Yes I can understand you," says Kuro. "Well, thank you for cooperating with me."

"_You're welcome."_

The teenage boy is then about to leave, but something dawns on him. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"_Sure."_

"Do you normally hang out around the museum?"

"_Yes. There are really nice places to take naps."_

"Okay then were you by chance hanging around there last night?"

"_Yes."_

"Did you happen to see a man break in and leave with a stone?"

The Purrloin thinks for a moment and replies, _"I did see a man and he had a Yamask with him. He used the Yamask to get into the museum."_

"Did you see him leave?"

"_Yes, but I didn't see a stone in his hand, but there was a small bag in his hand."_

"Was he the only person you saw during the night?"

"_Yep."_

"I see, well thank you for your help."

Purloin jumps down off the bench, _"No problem."_ It then leaves to go find a new place to take a nap.

Kuro remains standing there and goes into deep thought. That man has to be the thief. The only thing left to figure it out is the stone's identity. There's no way he can sneak through the museum seeing how there's cops anywhere. He could go looking for the thief, but he's probably long gone. Oh well, maybe there will be a chance to run into him on the way to Castelia City.

Meanwhile, Touko finishes a battle and is jumping in the air because of victory. It's her third win of the day. She runs over to Bianca and they give each other a high five.

"That was an awesome battle, Touko!" said Bianca. "I thought he almost had you."

"Me too," said Touko and then turns her around. Larvesta is sitting on the ground staring at her. She picks him up. "Thanks to Larvesta I wouldn't have won!"

"He is so cute!" says her friend and grabs him out her arms. "Where on earth did you find him?"

"Um well that's a long story."

"I would love to hear it seeing how about over lunch? We still need to catch up."

"Good idea," says the young trainer and holds out her arms. Her friend then returns her Pokémon to her.

The two friends then return to the city and find an outdoor café to eat at. They let out their Pokémon so they can eat lunch as well. Touko notices that Bianca still only has two Pokémon, but one of them is different.

"Your Tepig evolved into a Pignite?" asked Touko.

"Yep during my match against Lenora yesterday."

"Really? How did it go?"

"It was really hard. My Munna was able to take down her Herdier, but her Watchog is very strong. He knocked out my Munna. I then sent out Tegpig and he was getting frustrated during the battle. His frustration was the reason why he evolved."

"Oh, wow. Lucky."

"Pokémon are a mystery. Now tell me where you found that Larvesta! Also you haven't told me how you met Kuro either!"

"Alright calm down. I was focused on finding trainers to battle so I forgot that we were going to catch up."

Touko then goes into detail about meeting Kuro. As she talks she notices a smile on her face. Touko ignores it and continues on about her issues with Kuro and meeting Larvesta. Once she finishes the story, her friend's smile is even bigger.

"Why are you smiling, Bianca?" asks the young trainer and then takes a zip of her drink.

"Because!" replies her friend. "Don't you see Touko this boy is your future lover!"

Touko then spits out her drink and the liquid sprays all over the table.

"You okay?"

"Yes," answers Touko and gets a napkin to clean up the mess. "Bianca, why on earth would you say such a thing!"

"Because isn't it obvious? Boy meets girl. Girl has issues with the boy and then the two fall in love."

"You read too many romance novels."

"So? Touko by the way you described him I think he has a crush on you."

Touko is quiet for a second. Kuro does joke around with her about her being attractive to him. Could that mean that he does actually have a crush on her?

"Hmm? I think I'm right," says Bianca noticing her friend's silence.

"No you are not!" Touko nearly shouts. "We're just friends."

"For now," says her friend and just smiles.

Touko gives her friend and angry look and takes another zip of her drink.

"Your friend may be right," says a familiar voice.

Touko turns her head and sees Kuro leaning over the café's fence. He had a smirk on his face.

The young trainer gives him an angrier look and says, "Don't encourage her, Kuro. We're just friends."

"Of course we are," he says. "I just like to tease you because your reactions are so funny."

"What are you doing here?" asks Touko changing the topic.

"Just taking a walk around the city. Oh, I also heard the museum is back opened."

"It is!"

"Yep. The cops couldn't find any clues so they left the museum."

"No clues?"

"On my way here I stop to look around in a store and they had a TV. On the news the reporter mentioned that the cameras caught a ghost Pokémon stealing the stone. So it left no clues behind."

"Really?" asks Bianca in shock.

"Yep. Humans can be so cruel to their Pokémon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because isn't it obvious? A human clearly had the Pokémon stole the stone for him."

"So?" says Touko and shakes her head. "You don't anything about that Pokémon. Wild Pokémon have been known to steal things."

"I think a human forced it to steal the stone."

"Okay then if it did belong to a human I'm sure the Pokémon wasn't force to steal."

"You're too naive."

The two of them just stare at each other. Bianca can sense a tension forming between both of them and decides to change the topic.

"Touko," she says in a panic voice. "Now that the museum is open the gym is probably open as well!"

"You're right!" says Touko and looks at her friend. "I can go challenge Lenora today!"

"I thought you were in training," says Kuro.

The young trainer looks back at him and says, "I did and I won three matches today!"

"Do you think that's enough?"

"Of course! Bianca, I'm going to head over there after we're done eating. Would you like to come and cheer me on?"

"Of course," she says.

"What about me?" asks Kuro.

"I guess you can come to," replies the young trainer.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Kuro?" asks Bianca.

"Sure," he replies and leaps over the fence. He then takes a seat next to Touko.

After lunch, the three friends head back to the Pokémon center. Touko then buys some potions while her Pokémon are healing. Once her Pokémon are healthy again, the three friends go to the museum. When they get there, they see that the museum is really busy.

Touko is worried that these people are here to challenge Lenora, but Kuro ensures her that they're just probably here to get the scoop on the stolen stone. So they go on inside and of course Kuro is right. There are ton of people surrounding the podium of the stolen stone.

The three of them ignore it and make their way to the gym. Bianca tells them that the gym is actually upstairs. They head on upstairs and walk through an archway which leads them to a library.

"A library?" says Touko and then looks at her friend. "Bianca, this doesn't look like a gym."

"It's hidden."

"Hidden?"

"Yep behind a bookcase."

"Okay so where is it?"

"Well,"

"You forgot didn't you?"

Bianca nods her head.

"Bianca!"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine. Do you remember how you found the bookcase?"

"There are books scatter across the library that will lead you to the bookcase."

"Cool! So with the three us it shouldn't be any problem finding it."

"Uh," says Bianca and bites her lip.

"What?"

"You should do it yourself," says Kuro.

Touko glances at him and says, "What? Why?"

"It's your gym battle. You should be doing it yourself," he replies and finds a table to sit down at.

"He's right, Touko," says Bianca. "Besides we're rivals remember?"

"I guess so," says Touko in a disappointment voice.

"Good luck!" says her friend and joins Kuro.

Touko goes off and explores the library. She walks past several books and has no idea where to start. She wonders if she should just look at every book, but that would take too long. Then again that's probably her only option.

As the young trainer looks for a place to start she sees a girl reading a book. She wonders what section she's in so she looks at the sign that's above her. The sign tells the young trainer that she's in the history section. The young trainer looks back at the girl and sees her put the book back. She then walks away.

Touko quickly walks over to the bookcase and grabs that book. She read the front cover which says the history of the Unova Region. She opens the book and flips through the pages and sees no clues. Touko puts the book back and wonders if this section has the first clue. She basically grabs the books that only pertain to the Unova Region. Touko eventually finds a book about the history of the Nacrene City. She opens it up and a piece paper falls to the ground.

She bends down and picks it up. She then reads the paper which says, _Pokémon trainers! I am the gym leader, Lenora and welcome to my gym! In order to find my gym you must find all the notes hidden in the library. Each note will have a question and you have to answer them! Good Luck and here is your first question! Question number one: What are the first Pokémon you encounter as a trainer?  
>Here's a hint: look in the trainer's guides section!<em>

"_This is great," _Touko thinks to herself. _"Lenora made it easy to find these notes."_

The young trainer puts the note back inside the book and places it back in the bookshelf. She then walks over to the trainer's guides section. She stops in front of a bookshelf and thinks about the question. Is it possible for every Pokémon trainer to encounter the same Pokémon? The answer would be no, but what if she's referring to more than one Pokémon? Then it hits the young trainer! Lenora must be talking about the starter Pokémon!

Touko then scans the bookshelf and finds a book about starter Pokémon. She opens it up and flips through the pages. She stumbles across another piece of paper and takes it out of the book.

The piece a paper says, _Good job on answering the first question! So here's the second question!  
>Question number two: Fire burns inside my body while my head gives off smoke. What am I?<br>A hint: I am not Pokémon!_

Touko closes book and places the note back inside the book. She then puts the book back on the shelf. The next book has nothing to do with Pokémon so what could it be? Seeing how it has something do to with fire it must involve some kind of machine? Touko walks around the library until she finds a section that has books about machines. She basically looks at every book until she finds the next message which happens to be a in a book about steamboats.

Once again the message has her going to a different section of the library. After finding the message, it informs her that she is close to finding the hidden passageway. There is one more message and it happens to be the history section.

Touko slaps her head out of frustration. Lenora basically has these secret messages to have people look at her library. She closes book and puts it away. She then goes back to the history book and finds the book with the final message inside.

The final message says, _Congrats! You found all four hidden messages! Now in back of the book is a special button! Press it and you can finally challenge me to a gym battle!_

The young trainer puts the piece of paper and then flips to the back of the book. There she sees a button and presses it. Suddenly the bookcase moves to the right which reveals a trap door. The young trainer puts the book back and then leads down on the floor. She opens the trap door and sees steps leading to a basement.

"Guys!" says Touko calling out her friends. "I found it!"

Bianca and Kuro come over to the history section. They see Touko standing in front of the steps.

"Yay you found it!" says Bianca.

"Yep so let's go," says Touko and walks down the steps. Her friends then follow her to the basement.

At the bottom of the steps is a door. Touko opens it and walks into the gym. She sees Lenora standing in middle of the gym's battle field.

"Welcome," says Lenora when sees Touko and her friends. "And congrats on finding my gym. Now, which one of you is here to battle me?"

"I am," says the young trainer. "My name is Touko White."

"I'm Lenora and it's nice to meet you," says the gym leader and walks over to them. She then recognizes Bianca. "You're friends with her?"

"Yep!" replies Bianca cheerfully. "I'm here for moral support."

"What about you?" asks Lenora and looks at Kuro.

"I'm also here for moral support," he replies. "I'm not a trainer."

"You have some nice friends Touko. Shall we start the battle?" asks the gym leader and returns her attention back to Touko.

The young trainer nods her head.

"Alright so how many Pokémon do you have?"

"Three," replies Touko.

"Ok we'll make it even and do a two on two battle. So pick your Pokémon wisely."

Lenora then steps back on to the field and walks on over to the other side. She then turns to face her opponent and gets ready for the battle.

Touko steps on to the field and also gets ready for battle. She decides to go with Larvesta first seeing how he's stronger than Pidove because of his pervious trainer. Then her second Pokémon will Oshawott because the strongest out of three.

"Ready?" asks Lenora.

"Yes," replies the young trainer.

"Let the battle begin!" shouts the gym leader and throws out her first Pokémon which is a Hardier.

"Go Larvesta!" shouts Touko and throws her Pokémon into the air. Larvesta comes out of his Pokémon and gets into a battle position.

"You can do it, Touko!" shouts Bianca with encouragement.

Touko ignores her friend's comment to stay in focus. She is not going let herself get distracted because it could make her lose. This battle will not only give her a gym badge, but it will prove that she's getting better as a trainer.

"Alright Larvesta use string shot!" she orders her Pokémon and he obeys. He spits a long sticky string and it zooms down field heading towards Herdier.

"Herdier, jump out the way!" yells Lenora and it obeys and jumps up into the air. The string shot attack misses and it lands back down on the ground. "Now, use work up!" Hardier glows a bright yellow as its attack power increases.

"Larvesta, use string shot again!" shouts Touko and her Pokémon uses the attack once more.

Once again Herdier gets out of the way and Lenora orders it to use take down. Herdier jumps back up into the air and glides towards Larvesta. It then strikes Larvesta's head with take down which causes him to fall to ground.

Touko takes a deep a breath and reminds herself to keep cool. The battle is far from over and she still has a chance at a winning. She notices that Herdier is still close to her Pokémon so she orders him to use ember. Touko's Pokémon gets back up and uses ember. The attack hits Herdier, but not hard enough to make it fall to the ground.

'_Damn it,_' Touko thinks to herself. "If Herdier was a little bit closer to Larvesta then that move would have done more damage." Then an idea hits her!

"Larvesta, use string shot!" she shouts.

"You're going to have to think of a new strategy. My Pokémon is way too fast for it to affect." says Lenora.

"We'll see about that."

Lenora ignores her comment and shouts, "Herdier jump out of the way! Now use work up and then use take down!" Her Pokémon obeys and jumps into the air and lands after the string shot misses. It then comes charging down the field.

'_Prefect,'_ Touko thinks to herself.

The dog Pokémon gets to its opponent is about to strike. Touko then orders her Pokémon to use string shot one more time. Her Pokémon obeys and the move finally hits the dog Pokémon. The string wraps around its body immobilizing it.

"Now, use ember!" shouts Touko and Larvesta breathes out the fire attack. It strikes the dog Pokémon and knocks it out.

"Herdier return," says Lenora and holds up its pokeball. A red light appears and Herdier returns to its ball. She then gets out another pokeball and throws it into the air. A Watchog then appears onto the field.

Touko is quiet please with how this battle is turning out. Looks like people impressions of Lenora is wrong. She's too easy!

Lenora just smirks when sees a smug look on Touko's face. Time to change things up!

"Alright Watchog!" she yells at her Pokémon. "Use retaliate!"

"Retaliate?" questions Touko.

"Touko!" shouts Bianca. "Watch out for that attack!"

Touko glances at her with confusion and then looks back at the field. She sees Lenora's Pokémon charging at her Pokémon. Touko is about to warn her Pokémon to get out of the way, but it's too late.

The attack hits Larvesta right his face causing it to go flying into the air. Touko ends up catching him and sees that he's out cold. She looks up at Lenora and sees a huge smirk on her face.

"Thought you had this battle in bag, huh? Well sweetie this battle has only belong."

"What was that attack?" asks Touko and slightly looks angry.

"Retaliate is normal type move that becomes twice as strong when a teammate faints," explains Lenora.

Touko mentally kicks herself for over estimating Lenora. Now she feels nervous because both her and Lenora are down to one Pokémon. If she makes a mistake during the next round then it could be all over. She'll then have to trainer harder and rechallenge her. No! Touko shakes her. She won't let happen! There is no way on earth that she's going to end up rebattling a gym leader!

She returns Larvesta back to his ball and gets out her next Pokémon Oshawott.

The young trainer leans down on the ground and says, "Oshawott we have to win this match. I'm really counting on you."

The otter Pokémon smiles at her and gives her the thumbs up.

Touko nods her head and stands back up. Then Oshawott and her get ready for the final round!

* * *

><p>AN: Will there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter six. I left it on a cliffhanger because the chapter would have been longer.

So since it's summer I'm going to my best to try to get more chapters up! I have to get this story going plot wise. So thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favs! I really appreciate them!

Also to the anon reviewer who mentioned that they like me not making Touko the strongest trainer alive. I'm glad you like it! My goal is to show Touko evolve as a trainer as the story goes on.


End file.
